


Dawn of the Dad

by grumby



Series: Into the Dad-Verse [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, F/M, actually maybe it's mostly angsty ok listen, i thrive on your pain ok?, it's good, lich!barry has to navigate parenthood, this is funny and cute and angsty in equal measure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 72
Words: 22,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumby/pseuds/grumby
Summary: The coin clicks on."Fuck. Lup, I fucked up. Gods. How could this happen - Jesus. I - the DNA - I guess I - I created a new body with the clone pod, not my own. I thought I'd - shit. Lup, I'm so sorry."There's silence, for a minute, as though the voice can't even begin to explain.Then, a baby's crying echoes from the coin."Fuck," the voice says, once more. "Guess I'll have to explain later."
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup
Series: Into the Dad-Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969753
Comments: 1696
Kudos: 443





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Right off the bat, I have to thank [toooceanblue](https://toooceanblue.tumblr.com/) for beta-reading, as well as [pumpkin-spice-dragon](https://pumpkin-spice-dragon.tumblr.com/) for the very good pun for the title!!

The coin clicks on. 

"This whole process takes too long. I mean, every time I die it's months before I can grow a new body, and that's months without... Without searching for you, Lup. 

"So, I'm looking at ways to speed up the clone pod. I don't really understand how the spell works, so tampering with that is a last resort, but I think maybe... Some genetic modification might be in order? Which sounds, admittedly, really bad. I won't lie. I'm turning into a right doctor Frankenstein here. 

"But, really, it's a simple process. The pod takes my DNA and grows a new body. So what if I alter the DNA I feed it? And, well, half-elves are only pregnant for six months instead of nine, so if I... Add elven DNA to my own... Yeah. Well. I'm making myself a half-elf, I guess. Unfortunately, I don't have a lot of elven DNA on offer, so it's... Gonna have to be yours, Lup. Guess that's why I'm recording this. To ask forgiveness. I - I don't see what other option I have." 

There's a heavy sigh, reduced to static by the tinny recording. 

"I wouldn't think about this if I weren't desperate. And, of course, I'll have to save some of my original DNA for when I find you again. But, well, on the plus side, at least I'll finally have darkvision. Funny, after all I've seen - all _we've_ seen, I'm still scared of the dark. 

"Guess I'm stalling, now. I'm gonna have to do this at some point. Might as well get it done. I'll see you soon, babe. I love you." 

There's another click as the recording spell ends. Silence reigns for a second, before another click, and the same voice from before starts up again, noticeably distressed. 

"Fuck. Lup, I fucked up. Gods. How could this happen - Jesus." 

There's a heavy thump and a sigh, as if the speaker has dropped into a chair in shock. Sounds of heavy breathing echo for a second. 

"Fuck. I - the DNA - I guess I - I created a new body, not my own. I thought I'd - shit. Lup, I'm so sorry." 

There's silence, for a minute, as though the voice can't even begin to explain. 

Then, a baby's crying echoes from the coin. 

"Fuck," the voice says, once more. "Guess I'll have to explain later." 

And a final click marks the end of the recording. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, current plan is that this will go up _daily,_ with the exception of Thursdays, when I'll be updating my other fic. Am I biting off more than I can chew by committing to seven uploads a week? Thank you for the question! Yes, I am.
> 
> You'll have read this chapter already if you follow my [tumblr](https://sgrumby.tumblr.com/) so hit that next chapter button for some sweet sweet new content!


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey. So, she's asleep right now. 

"Fuck. Lup, I don't know how to look after a baby. I - as if I don't have enough on my plate. Christ." 

The coin goes silent for a minute, the speaker clearly unsure of where to begin. He sighs. 

"Okay. Well, let me start from the beginning. At first, it... it all seemed fine. The body - it - _she_ was fine throughout the fetal stage. The, uh, first sign of trouble was that, uh, she was female." 

There's another beat of silence, and a heavy sigh. 

"I thought that'd be the least of my issues. I was trying to come up with an explanation to my amnesiac self as to why he was a female half-elf, I guess. But, then, uh, she opened her eyes. And, uh, they're not meant to do that - the clones aren't meant to have souls, or consciousness, so I fished her out, and..." 

The recording tails off. There's some background noise, like the speaker is shuffling something around, and then he starts up again. His voice is audibly strained. 

"Loopy, I think - this baby is _ours_. She's got our DNA. I - I can't give her away. I – how can I keep her and look for you?” 

There's a muffled sob, but the voice bites it back. 

"Christ, babe, I miss you. You'd know what to do. I - I - I'm useless. The weakest of all of us. And now I'm alone, with a baby." 

The speaker sniffles, and gives a wet laugh. 

"Sounds like a sitcom, doesn't it? A dead man and a baby?"

He tails off.

“How can I look after her? It's a fucking miracle she's not terrified of me. I'm a big, floating, red spectre. I mean, gods, I can't exactly drop her off at daycare every morning." 

The recording keeps running for a few more minutes. The oppressive silence is ended abruptly by a sharp click as the coin's audio ends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you're excited for tomorrow! Please leave a comment because I crave validation thank you
> 
> Also I'm going to run out of personal stories to tell now I'm uploading this much a week. But here's a fun one - my friend got scheduled into a class that doesn't exist and now it just says TBC on her timetable like bro class starts today what the hell. Anyone who's read my other fic knows that very similar shit happened to me. Is my university just not very good at scheduling? I will leave that to you to decide :)


	3. Chapter 3

"She, uh, she looks just like you, Lup. Her eyes - they're so green. And her smile - it's, it's just like yours. She's beautiful. I wish you could meet her.

"I still don't know how I'm going to find you, with her around. But I'm determined not to give up, Lup. I'm going to find you."

Click. 

"Guess she needs a name, huh? It's been a whole week. I've been trying to think of what you'd want her to be called. But I keep coming back to Elizabeth. Liz? Ellie? I don't know. I like it. I, uh. I hope that if - _when_ \- I find you, you like it too." 

Click. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Super short chapter today, I know, but the rest are longer - this is the shortest one I've written! Barry's still getting used to the fact he's got a _daughter_ now, so I feel like it's fair enough that he's not got a lot of time to record lol.  
> Anyways, thank you for reading! See you all again tomorrow with a chapter that's three times this length!


	4. Chapter 4

"I haven't been doing this very scientifically." 

The speaker sounds audibly more put-together in this recording than he has since the very first. 

"She's definitely more than two months old, physically. I'd guess that, uh, the clone pod grew her faster than I anticipated? She looks, uh, twice that? And, she’s definitely got a soul. All my tests prove that -” 

Here, a couple of soft, babbled vowel sounds interrupt the recording. The speaker chuckles, and a soft thud indicates the coin has been placed on the desk. 

"Hey, Ellie! Hey! Yes! Hi!" The speaker chuckles, muffled as if at some distance before returning. "Uh, as you can hear, she's making some verbal progress. I don't know what's normal, for a half-elf, but this seems about right, given what I know about human babies. She's got some hair, and a couple of teeth, which have grown in pretty quickly - oh, hey, no, that's not a toy! El, please, let go -" 

The recording dissolves into static as a baby's laughter rings out, closely followed by wet sounds that indicate the coin has maybe been placed into her mouth. 

"Ellie, please, oh no, don't swallow that -" 

Gruesome sounds, almost as if a full-scale war is being waged, echo through the tinny recording, but eventually it seems our narrator is victorious. With a pop, the coin is extricated, and the speaker ruefully says, 

"Okay, lesson learned. Keep the coin away from Ellie." 

Click. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I just thought I'd say here that this takes place about two years before Gerblins, but Barry doesn't record every day. It's more like every few weeks. Anyways, thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

"Let me tell you, Lup, it was not fun diaper shopping. I - I couldn't leave her alone, and I couldn't disguise myself, so, uh. Well. I said shopping, but I really meant shoplifting, I guess. You'd be proud of me. I set a dumpster on fire in the back alley behind the store and then when the store owner ran out to extinguish it, I took some diapers." 

The voice chuckles, quietly.

"I left some gold. I was scared Ellie would start bawling, or that someone would see a skull in a red robe holding a baby, but I was okay, in the end. So, I've got some clothes, diapers, wipes. I wasn't really sure what to take, so I just grabbed everything I could shove in a demiplane. She's been using this pink pacifier, and I put her in this cute purple onesie. She's got a little bear, too - Loopy, I can't wait for you to meet her." 

A sigh. 

"I miss you. I - I love you so much. I - Ellie is our child, and it's not fair you aren't here to see her. You don't even know she exists. But - I'm gonna find you. I'm going to do whatever it takes, Lup. See you soon, babe." 

Click.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope you're all good! It's now October so I've been listening to the monster mash on repeat. I even wrote a taz fic about it (which you can find [here](https://sgrumby.tumblr.com/post/630822330736754688/we-see-a-cave-dark-lit-only-by-the-candles).) Is that weird? Idk, you tell me. Fucking banger though tbqh


	6. Chapter 6

“Hey, Lup. Been a while. Few weeks. I’ve, uh, been settling into a new normal, I guess. 

“I’ve never imagined myself with a kid. I mean, I was awkward and lonely back home, and then there was a century where it wasn’t even a possibility, you know? When I thought of my future, I thought I’d be with you, growing old together. Now, though? I don’t know. Ellie’s... she’s a huge part of my life. 

“She’s _adorable,_ Lup. She’s got these tiny little hands, and her feet, gods, they’re so small! She fits in one palm, babe. Her ears, too, I love them – they're, like, just a tiny bit pointed. She looks so much like you, but the more I look the more I can see myself in there, too. 

“I keep wondering what Taako would say if he knew we had a kid. He’d probably claim to want nothing to do with her, while making any excuse to hang out with her. He’d be a great uncle. Big softie, your brother, really.” 

He gives a wry chuckle. 

“Forget what Taako would say. What would _you_ say? We always wondered if it was even a possibility for you to get pregnant. You always acted apathetic about it, but I could tell you wanted kids more than anything. Well, Loopy, surprise! Happy Candlenights, here’s a kid! 

“She’s asleep, right now. Seems to be most of what she does. She shits, yells at me about it, gets hungry and yells about that, and then sleeps, and I love her more than life itself. Or undeath, I guess, but you know.” 

There’s some shuffling of paper. 

“In other news, I’m about a month off having a new body. Plain old human male Barry Bluejeans, this time. Didn’t wanna risk any genetic modification. One child is quite enough, thank you. I’m... going to have to leave her at a daycare. I don’t like it, but what choice do I have? I’m heading out to a dungeon near Bottlenose Cove. Can’t take her with me, that’s for sure. Flesh-me isn’t gonna be able to take care of her. 

“I don’t know if I ever told you about this, before. It’s funny. He doesn’t remember ever getting fight training, but I guess all those years with Magnus gave me some muscle memory. All the instincts are there, but without the weapons proficiency to back it up. You remember that cycle I lost three fingers on my own sword? Yeah. He's a lot like that. Which is why I decided to learn magic, but, obviously, he doesn’t remember that, either. Well, anyway. I don’t have any options. Short of a full pardon from the Raven Queen herself, this is all I’ve got. 

“I love you, Lup. It’s been nearly ten years and that’s never wavered, not even for a second. And someday soon, I’m gonna see you again, and I’ll tell you in person.” 

Click. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Happy Saturday! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, Ellie, say it again! Say da-da! C'mon, please? Say it for the coin?" 

There's an obstinate silence. 

"Lup, I swear, she said da-da. Not in baby talk, either, she pointed right at me. Ellie, c'mon, please? Don't make me beg, El. I'll give you ice cream?" 

He sighs. 

"I've been reading just about every parenting book imaginable. Even some which I think were intended for new mothers? Like, there were a lot of yoga stretches in there that weren't much good for a lich. But they’ve been really useful. The only experience I’ve got with babies is, uh, when I was one, but, somehow, I don’t remember whether it was classical or jazz music my mom played over my crib at night. 

“One thing the books did tell me is that she’s definitely older than she should be. She came out of the pod nearly six months ago. But, babies are only meant to talk at nine months at the earliest? I don’t know. Maybe she’s just a little genius.” 

There's a few beats of silence. 

"I'm gonna tell Ellie all about her mom. How she's the strongest woman I've ever met. Beautiful, whip-smart, powerful. And how she's out there somewhere, and one day she’s gonna meet her. Her second word'll be mom, Lup, I promise." 

Click. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops I forgot I had to update this lol anyways hope you enjoy!!!


	8. Chapter 8

"Your name is Barry Bluejeans. You're afraid of the dark, you love swimming in cold water on a hot day. You're lactose intolerant. And, uh. Well. You've got a daughter. 

"Her name is Elizabeth Rainier Bluejeans-Taaco. Ellie. She's - she looks just like her mom. She's gorgeous." 

There's a chuckle from the coin. 

"I think you know that something is missing. That your life doesn't quite make sense. Where'd this fucking baby come from, first of all." 

Another laugh, but the speaker quickly sobers. 

"Well, uh, it's gonna make even less sense in a minute. Her mom - she's missing. And you've got to look for her. 

"Barry, there are plans, maps, on the desk. You need to leave Ellie with the day-care I've pointed out. It's... It'll be hard to leave her, but you can't take her with you when you go to the cave I've marked. You - you're not strong enough to protect her, and if anything happened to her..." 

Click. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think from here on in I'm going to keep the notes to a minimum, since these chapters are very short (they do get a lot longer as we get into the Plot.) I'll still reply to comments, though, if y'all wanna yell at me for my angst (in fact, I'd encourage it because I'm very much enjoying hurting everyone)


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay, so. Another failure. I still haven't found you, Lup." 

The speaker sighs, but mumbled baby-speak pulls him from his miserable stupor. 

"Hey, El. At least I've still got you." 

He speaks up, addressing the coin again. "It was a dungeon. I thought it'd be the perfect place to hide the gauntlet, but. Well. It wasn't there. And neither were you. 

"Plus, I had to kidnap my own daughter from day care. The voidfished version of me, that idiot, got bitten by a giant spider and bled out. So I had to get El out in my lich form. That was fun. The last thing I need is the militia after me for kidnapping on top of the death cops and Lucretia... Well. Lucy's doing her own thing, I guess. You'd probably like it, Lup, if she hadn't wiped everyone's brains. She built a second moon - that's so dramatic, it's definitely your and Taako's influence. I can't imagine timid little Creesh from a hundred years ago doing that." 

There's a giggle from the baby. 

"Hey! Is your auntie Lucy hunting us down? Yes she is! Yes she is! And does she live on the moon? Yes she does!" 

Another sigh. 

"Well, listen, I think she's hungry, so I gotta feed her. I'll check in tomorrow. I love you, Lup, with all my heart. See you soon." 

Click. 


	10. Chapter 10

"It's funny. Ellie recognises me even when I'm in my body. Called me da-da again, which freaked flesh-me out a bit. You know, he... He didn't recognise her. He doesn't remember you. He's not  _ me _ , you know? I hate this. Hate being him. I'm a totally different person when I don’t remember – well, any of it. And, now, I've got Ellie to look after." 

His sigh this time is heavy. 

"Should I give up, Lup? You'd want her to have a normal life. How can I give that to her like this? Should I give up? Grow one last body and buy a house, settle down? The alternative is that she lives in a cave, and her ghost dad searches for her ghost mom. I don't know. That’s not fair to her, right?” 

There's a silence, punctuated by some shuffling and sighing - it's clear the speaker is still there, but he doesn't know what to say. Contemplating giving up on one's wife is never a nice thought. Click. 


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, Lup. I'm sorry. It's just...  This sucks . It's bad enough that you're gone, and now... With Lucretia? And Ellie? I don't know what to do. What happens to her if one of those Reapers catches me? 

"She's sleeping, right now. Which is good, because I almost broke down there. Almost lost myself. You being gone... Everything was going black. I could feel myself slipping away, and her face appeared like a vision and, the next thing I knew, I was holding her, and I felt... Together again. I have to stay strong. For you, but now for her too." 

He chuckles. 

"I know we talked about having kids before. You always wanted ' em , I was always on the fence. I never imagined... Lup, I look at her, and I can almost feel a heart pounding in my chest. She's... She's literally keeping me together right now. Giving me something to really  _ live  _ for, not just subsist. I never thought I'd be a good dad, but now it's everything I want. I have to be strong for her.

“And, sure, she deserves a normal life. But, most of all, she deserves a mom, and so I'm going to find you. I can't give up. I'm - I'm more determined than ever. I've come up with some plans for looking after her while I search, so hopefully I won't have to kidnap her from a  daycare again." 

There's a sigh, but this time it sounds almost peaceful.

"I love you, Lup. And someday soon, we're  gonna be a happy family. You, me, and her. Her uncles and auntie coming over on the weekend, taking her for flights on the 'Blaster, teaching her magic... 

"See you soon, babe."

Click.


	12. Chapter 12

“Flesh-me is funny. Like, not funny-ha-ha, funny weird. I don’t know how to explain it, Lup. He’s... imagine me, from a hundred years ago. Back before I mellowed out, before I learned magic, before... I mean, before you. 

“It’s kind of hard to think of him as  _ me.  _ We’re so fundamentally different. You’re... you and Ellie are  _ everything  _ to me, and without you I’m not me any more, right?” 

The baby coos at the mention of her own name, and he chuckles. “You love being the centre of attention, don’t you? Kinda like your mom, really. No offence, Loopy. 

“Well, the point here was, when I died this time, my last thoughts were, uh, all about Ellie. You know, I was worried she’d grow up without parents, or that the day-care would give her to an orphanage. Which is... I don’t know. I didn’t expect him to be so worried. And I know, he’s me, but... I half-expected that he wouldn’t feel anything towards her at all. Because, well, for him, she’s just a random baby. You know? He hasn’t seen her grow up, he doesn’t remember her birth, nothing.

“I guess that, whatever Lucy’s done with Fischer, it doesn’t affect emotional ties as much as mental ones. So, while I don’t remember Ellie, I still love her. Which I’m glad for. I’d, uh, kind of hate myself if I didn’t, you know?

“It’s good information to know, though. In case I ever meet any of the others. Or if you’re still in your body when I find you. I... well, I’m hoping that you’ll all remember me on some level. Because god knows if Barry Bluejeans, chubby nerd, ran up to you and announced that you’re his wife, I don’t know if you’d believe him. I know, I know, you think I’m attractive. But you’ve got to admit it seems unlikely.”

Click.


	13. Chapter 13

"I don't want to make her sound like a science project, but Ellie is... Fascinating. I mean, theoretically she shouldn't have a soul. That's - the clone spell grows bodies, not spirits. There's no necromancy that can build a soul. So, our little gal here is unique. That's right, Ellie! You're totally unique!  Yes you are!" 

The baby's hysterical giggling fills the room. 

"Been doing some research on the tank, too. It doesn't seem like it's imbuing any other clones I grow with souls. And I asked some of my necromancer contacts - none of them have any idea how this could've happened.

"Don't worry, I didn't tell anyone about Ellie. I posed it as a hypothetical. I like some of those guys, but I sure don't trust ' em .

"Anyway. Uh, status update, I guess - I bought Ellie some picture books. She almost said "doggy" when I pointed to one! That's pretty advanced! She’s only nine months! We've got a real genius on our hands, Loopy. That's your genes at work. She looks more like you every day. She's so beautiful. Next time I have a body, I'm  gonna get a photographer to take some photos of us together for when I find you... Just in case it's a while. Uh, I'm sure it won't be, though. I have to... Have to tell myself that." 

There's another sigh, but the cooing of the baby elicits a laugh.

"I don't sleep like this, obviously. And, uh, before Ellie was born, I spent all my time planning. Looking at maps, caves, comparing data of where the gauntlet was last and where the  Starblaster was when we left... Now, I spend most of my time just watching her. It's... The most relaxing thing I can imagine. Just watching her breathe. She's so peaceful. You'll see, when you meet her, Lup. I love you. I'll see you soon." 

Click.


	14. Chapter 14

“Hey, Lup! Guess what! Baby’s first steps! This little demon -” 

Here, baby’s laughter and teasing growls from the speaker are suggestive of a tickle-fight of sorts. 

“- Is gonna be even more of a handful now, huh? Now she can reach the high shelves? And wander off outside while daddy’s working? 

“Well, guess it’s time to baby-proof the cave, as best as possible. I’ve already put rugs down, cos I didn’t want her scraping herself on the floor, and I put up one of those baby cages? Imprisoned for tiny crimes. But now, I think she’s made bail. So I’m gonna have to put something across the entrance. 

“It’s only been ten months since she came out of the tube. Gods, I gotta stop saying that. It’s been ten months since _her birthday,_ which means that she’s either super advanced, or I was right, and she, uh, ‘was born’ at a few months old. 

“I read to her every night. Got her a bunch of those toys that’re meant to stimulate learning. Some stuff to teeth on, but she hasn’t started doing that yet. I’ve been reading about the Terrible Twos and, Lup? I have to find you before then. I don’t think I can make it through that without help. 

“I thought about... Gods help me, Lup, I thought about talking to Lucretia. Somehow conning my way onto the moon, taking Ellie with me? I... I hoped to use her as an olive branch. Part of me thinks she’d never hurt a kid, much less _our_ kid. But then, do I know our Creesh at all any more? I don’t know. Maybe she’d just lock me away, wipe her mind, and... well. I don’t know. Give her to an orphanage, maybe. She’s too busy running a secret organisation to adopt a kid.” 

There’s a noise, somewhere between a sizzle and a crackle of electricity, and the speaker gasps. The baby makes a shocked noise, before dissolving into tears. 

“Fuck! Ellie, are you okay? Are you okay, baby?” The crying continues, and the voice gently hushes her. “It’s okay, gorgeous, it’s okay. It’s all okay, daddy’s here.” 

The voice coos and soothes the baby, and, eventually, her tears abate, and the speaker addresses the coin again. 

“Gods. I... I can’t think about this while I’m holding her. If I sparked too hard, hurt her? I’d never forgive myself. Talk later, Lup.” 

Click. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (You might recognise the first half of this chapter as an excerpt I posted on my [tumblr,](https://sgrumby.tumblr.com/) if it seems familiar to anyone!)


	15. Chapter 15

“Powdered gems. Newt’s eye. Mamba venom. Check the availability of sacrificial daggers. And, obviously, whatever cursed tomes they’ve got in stock. Baby food. Chimera blood. Hellhound fur. Oh, uh, some new blankets, these ones are giving Ellie a weird rash. If they’ve got any human femurs, grab those, they're always useful. Diapers.” 

Click. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed I've made this a series... Yes, I'm thinking about a sequel. Yes, this fic has taken over my life.


	16. Chapter 16

“I knew it’d happen at some point, Lup.” 

The voice chuckles, and, for once, he sounds genuinely amused rather than wry. 

“Tried to buy baby food at the necromancy store. The guy looked at me for a second, and then he was like ‘what, like, _cursed_ potato and parsnip puree?’” 

The impression of the shopkeeper is done in such a silly voice, deep and nasally, that even Ellie laughs, as if she’s understood the joke. 

“I said yeah, mostly cos I was interested in what he’d come up with. He went into the stock room for, like, ten minutes, then came back and told me he didn’t have any potato and parsnip; did I mind cauliflower? So, naturally, I stormed out. Bet he won’t make that mistake twice. Trying to sell _me_ subpar cursed baby food? 

“Well, anyway, I bought her some regular puree. It looks _really_ good, Lup. Listen, finding you is still my top priority, but growing a body so I can taste this stuff is a close second, now. I love you.” 

Click. 


	17. Chapter 17

"Ten years. Gods, Lup." 

There's silence, for a few minutes. Long enough one almost suspects the recording has stopped. But, finally, the voice speaks again. 

"For a hundred years, I woke up, and I knew I'd see... Everyone. But you especially. Even when you died, I knew I'd see you at the end of the year. But this..." 

Another silence, almost as lengthy as the first. 

"It's been ten years to the day since you left. I can't believe it. That's... It feels like just yesterday, I was on the deck with... Well. 

"I saw Taako's show. Before Ellie. When I was in my body. He's good, definitely, and for a minute I almost thought he remembered, but... He’s so different without you. Sharper. Less trusting. He’s... 

"You don't want to hear this. It'll just make you sad. I'm sorry, babe." 

There's silence, for a few beats, but then he chuckles. 

"Ellie's helping, though. I - before, I had nothing to do but think. I spent the anniversary last year just... Wishing I'd done something, _anything_ , different. Woken up when you left. Noticed you'd been planning something. Gone with you. Gods. 

"Now, though? I... It was only when I was putting her in bed for the evening that I even realised. And... You know. I'm not giving up. I won't forget you, or move on. Never. Not in a million years, Lup. And one day, I'm going to see you again. I know it. But it’s sure nice to have something else to think about in the meantime.” 

Click. 


	18. Chapter 18

"The cave in the mountains... It's only four days' walk from the last glassing. It's a possibility. Locals say it's cursed, which sounds like something Lup'd be into." 

This recording is mumbled, the audio quality noticeably worse. It sounds as if it's been recorded as a memo, rather than a diary, as previous entries have been. 

"That's the good news. Bad news is, Taako's gone. His caravan... They did a show in Neverwinter, and that's the last I know. I heard he was heading out into the forests, but. Well. He never came back out. There were reports of a poisoning out that way. Just hope he's okay. 

"That's all three of them, now. Magnus is off the grid, still. Merle's family hasn't heard from him. And now Taako, too. Gods. 

"I won't put that in the diary. Don't want Lup hearing it. She'd worry. 

"Not that she's listening. I... I've been recording these logs for years, now. Just hoping that when I find her it'll be able to get her up to speed. And now, with Ellie, it only seems fair to record her earliest moments so Lup can listen when I find her. 

"But. Is she...? 

“Am I ever going to find her? It's been a _decade_. Ten years. And I promised I'd never give up, but maybe... Maybe Lup's just gone. That... Never worried me before, because we could leave and get her back, but now? If we go on the Starblaster, Ellie gets left behind.” 

Click. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm _real fucking excited_ for this week's chapters... This is when things start kicking off lads


	19. Chapter 19

"Well, Loopy, my new body is almost grown, so I did it. Bought a nice house in Neverwinter and hired a nanny. 

"I never saw myself as the kind of guy who'd have a household staff.  But, Louise seems  real nice. She comes highly recommended, too. I told her I was a businessman, and that I made visits to town every few months, but I was so busy I'd need full-time care for my daughter while I'm there. She stopped asking questions after I mailed her a few of the enormous gold coins we found on that plane - the one with the alchemists?

"I'm  gonna keep Ellie around when I'm a lich. I - it's hard enough leaving her while I'm in my body. I hate not being able to watch over her.

“Anyway. The pod's basically ready. It's just... It's Ellie's birthday in a few weeks. It's hard to believe that it's been a whole year since she came out of that tank... I don't want to miss it.  So I'm  gonna wait. I feel bad about it, because those are  days I could be looking for you, but I'd feel worse missing  El's birthday, so. I guess if you're in this cave in the Sword Mountains you'll have to wait a few more days. Sorry, babe.

"Well, that about sums it up, really. But gods, she's growing quick! I picked her up the other day and I just thought - she used to fit in one palm! What happened to her!? She's rocketing up. I just... Wish you were here to see it. I love you. See you soon, Loopy."

Click. 


	20. Chapter 20

The coin is jostled for a second after the recording begins, as if it’s being wedged somewhere out of the hands of a curious baby. 

“Haaaaappy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Ellie! Happy birthday to you!” 

The baby giggles hysterically, and the speaker’s own laughter rings out, too. 

“You gotta blow ‘em out! Like this – oh, whoops, I didn’t think this through. I can’t blow. Ellie, can you blow on the candles? Daddy doesn’t have lungs right now. Ellie? No, no, don’t touch the fire, baby, blow the candle out. Gods, you make things difficult, don’t you? Don’t you? Yes you do! 

“Okay, let me cut you a slice. Just stay there, okay?” 

There’s a few seconds where the only noise is the baby’s soft cooing, before the speaker returns. 

“Here you go, baby. Okay, open wide – here comes the airplane! Here it comes! Brrrrmmm, open up! Good girl! Hey, I bet that’s good, huh? Better than that mashed swede you spat out last night, right? Yeah, I bet all those empty calories are delicious, you absolute pain in my ass.” 

The affection in his voice is clear; his tone sickly-sweet. 

“And daddy’s got you some presents! Look! Here’s a little card – see? It’s got a doggy on the front. Can you say doggy? Doggy?” 

The baby makes a sound like “baba,” but the speaker exclaims with pride. “That’s right! Doggy! It says, ‘to Ellie’ - that’s you! That’s you! - ‘I love you so much. Happy birthday, my gorgeous girl. Love, daddy.’” 

“And look, here, rip this paper – like this, look, see? Rip it! Wow! Is that a new stuffed toy? What animal is that? Is that an elephant? Can you say elephant?” 

“...pant.” The baby’s voice sounds serious, reflective, as if identifying the animal was an existential challenge. 

“Yeah! Elephant! That’s right!” 

The coin is jostled again, and then the voice speaks, louder now, as if he’s brought the coin closer. 

“Okay, Ellie, let me tell you a story. Once upon a time, me and your mommy were in a whole _world_ made of candy! Can you believe that? The roads were made of liquorice, and the houses were gingerbread! And me and your mom fought a candy dragon! He had hot mint breath – anyway, El, what’s important, is that your mom... Loves you very much. And, one day, she’s gonna tell you that herself. It’s just up to you and me to find her, first.” 

This time, no click indicates the end of the recording. Instead, the voice tells the baby stories of his wife, her mother, until the coin’s recording spell ends, and Ellie has long since fallen asleep. 


	21. Chapter 21

“Your name is Barry Bluejeans. You’re afraid of the dark, your favourite thing in the world is the sea on a hot day... and you’ve got a daughter that you adore. Her name is Ellie, and she’s perfect in every way. But, Barry, her mother is missing. And it’s up to you to find her. 

“Listen, Barry. You own a house, in Neverwinter. The address is on the desk. There’s a nanny waiting there to look after Ellie. Drop her off, and go to the cave I’ve indicated on the map. If you find her... she’s an elven woman, the most gorgeous you’ve ever met. Her name is ~~Lup~~ and she’s... incredible. But she looks a lot like Ellie, so you should know her. Uh, also, she might maybe be a floating red spectre, but... well, if she is, she should recognise you, so just trust her, okay? Good luck, Barry.” 

Click. 


	22. Chapter 22

“Fuck. Gods, I - How did I not see this coming? Christ. 

“They can track Ellie. I’m going to have to sell the house. Fire the nanny. Gods. If he traced me back here... I should’ve warded the godsdamn place. What was I thinking? Of course they can smell necromancy on her. She’s the fucking product of a clone spell.” 

The voice sounds absolutely incensed, in a way that simply hasn’t been present in any previous recordings. The jovial persona he’s maintained around his daughter, the depressed attitude from when she’s asleep, both gone, replaced by sheer, unyielding rage. A thud rings out as the speaker pounds the desk. 

“She’s a fucking kid. And _I’m_ the criminal? Fuck, if I see him again, I’ll -” 

“Fuck!” The baby says, distantly. “Fuck!” 

The voice gasps, all anger gone from his voice. “Wait, Ellie, no, don’t say that! Gods, I thought you were asleep.” 

The baby giggles as she’s brought closer to the coin. 

“I’ll give you some of your leftover cake if you don’t say that again, you little rascal. C’mon. No child of mine is gonna swear until she’s at _least_ eighteen.” 

The speaker addresses the coin again, even as the baby makes wet mouth noises that suggest she’s eating. His tone is jovial, but the undercurrent of tension and his serious words belie the truth – he's maintaining a façade for his daughter’s benefit. “I need to come up with a plan of attack. This... that reaper can’t get away with this. Threatening my _daughter?_ I’m going to kill him. I’m going to use every spell I’ve learned in the last hundred years to grind that stupid cockney accent into dust.” 

The click from the coin sounds like the fall of a guillotine’s blade as the recording ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil laughter*


	23. Chapter 23

“Not the first time I’ve stayed up all night to watch for death cops.” 

The speaker doesn’t sound as furious as he had before, but a particularly observant listener might notice the baby’s cooing, so often a staple of these recordings, is distant – as if the voice is worried about crackling with emotion and hurting his daughter. 

“It’s, uh, a couple of weeks since my last recording. Since then, uh, I haven’t left the cave. I sent a letter to the nanny apologising - 

“Let me start over. The cave in the Sword Mountains was another failure. Nothing there beyond some trolls. They gored me, I incinerated them, same old same old. It’s what happened when I got back to town that – well. 

“It was late, so I snuck into the house. I was gonna leave a note for the nanny, saying my conferences were cancelled and I was heading home, that kind of shit, but there was a guy in my kitchen _._ And, uh, at first I thought I’d terrified the hell out of the nanny’s boyfriend, or whatever. But he turned and looked at me and he said, ‘Mister Bluejeans, we’ve got to have a little talk.’” 

The speaker’s impression of the reaper’s accent is so thick, _mister_ is said with an ah, and _talk_ sounds like _tork._ Even while he’s doing a comical accent, his tense tone is still ever-present. 

“And, Lup, he turned and he pointed right at Ellie. He’d - he’d put her in her high chair, given her a rice cake – I almost incinerated him right there. I didn’t - couldn’t risk Ellie getting caught in the crossfire, though. 

“He thought I’d involved some innocent kid in an _evil ritual._ ” His voice is full of scorn. “Said it was almost as bad as the _repulsive things I’d done to my soul._ You seeing the irony of him calling me repulsive, as he threatens to take my _daughter_ away?” 

Tiny crackles of electricity can be heard over the recording as the speaker sparks slightly. 

“I tried to explain. I really did. I thought – I couldn’t fight my way out. Those reapers... They’re strong, Lup. Insanely strong. I could take him, but would I be able to keep Ellie safe? Get her out? I couldn’t risk it. But he just laughed. Said a clone spell couldn’t create a soul. He thought I was preparing to -” 

The speaker’s voice fails, and the last few words of his sentence are said in a rasp. 

“To use her in a ritual.” 

There’s a beat as the voice composes himself. 

“As if I could – could -” 

A sigh. 

“He drew his scythe. Said he couldn’t let me kill an innocent. Ordered me to turn myself in. Idiot. If I _were_ an evil lich, ready to sacrifice my own daughter in a ritual, I wouldn’t be afraid to fight in front of her, would I? 

“I thought about cutting a deal. My life for hers. I – I thought maybe I could get him to deliver her to Lucy, tell her the circumstances. But... Lucy’s a death criminal too, huh? And, when they discover I wasn’t lying about the clone spell, will they let Ellie live? Her... Her very existence is necromantic. What if they throw her in the stockade right next to me? It’s... not an option. 

“So, I made like I was running. Jumped through a window, led him on a chase around Neverwinter, and then got the jump on him, used Banishment to send him back to the Astral Plane. Dick. 

“But he’s not going to fall for that twice. I... I can’t let Ellie out of my sight until I work out what to do.” 

Click. 


	24. Chapter 24

“Okay, so. I’ve been asking about killing reapers.” 

The drama of this statement is undercut somewhat by the baby babbling away to herself, but the speaker continues undeterred. 

“Most of my necromancer contacts laughed. Said it wasn’t possible. You can destroy their physical forms but their souls just return to the Astral Plane. So I’m gonna have to get creative. 

“On a related note, I’ve bought a new house just outside Phandolin, this time. It’s far enough from Neverwinter that the reaper won’t find it. And I’m gonna go there in a few days to ward the place with everything I’ve got. I’d like to see that bastard get through that. Anyway.

“The plan hasn’t changed, really. It’s just been delayed. I need to take care of this reaper before I can continue looking for you. He’s not going to stop hunting Ellie until one of us is dead. And it sure isn’t going to be me.” 

He huffs a wry laugh. 

“Okay, more dead than we both already are.” 

Click. 


	25. Chapter 25

“Maybe the reaper doesn’t have to die. I think, maybe, I’ve found a way to - 

“Well, that can wait. More importantly, Ellie started teething! She’s had some teeth for a while, now, but I think it must be her molars coming in, causing her problems. I gave her a toy to chew on, but, uh. Well, you’ll laugh, but her favourite thing to nibble is my finger. And it’s not as if I feel pain, so... 

“Gotta say, it’s hard to be taken seriously by a necromancer when there’s a baby chewing on your finger. Even if that finger is a phalange, because you’re a lich.” 

He sighs. 

“I can’t let her out of my sight, which means I’ve had to bring her to meetings with necromancers. Not ideal, but. What choice do I have? I’d rather have the Grand High Warlock of the Stellar Brethren knowing I’ve got a daughter than that reaper finding her again. Especially because I know the Grand High Warlock’s name is Jared, and he lives with his mom in  Goldcliff .

“I love you, Lup. In all the chaos, I think it’s been a while since I said that. I’m not whole without you. I miss you so fucking much. Gods, when I find you, I’m gonna smooch your brains out.” 

Click. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for 500 comments!!! I wasn't sure this fic would do well at all, given the weird format, so I'm delighted that everyone's enjoying it! <3


	26. Chapter 26

“There are these two liches, in the Felicity Wilds. Lup, I don’t trust them an _inch,_ but they told me what I needed to know.” 

He sighs. 

“I had to tell them where the Animus Bell was, though. They’ve been looking for years, and to get the information I needed... Well. I hope it was worth it. 

“Anyway. Reapers are bound to their word. If I can get one to promise Ellie’s safe, she’s safe. They’re also allowed to accept gambles – like in the stories? People who challenged Death for their souls? Apparently, the two of these liches conned a reaper, centuries ago, and now the Raven Queen is powerless against them. 

“It sounds perfect, right? I can gamble for all seven – _eight_ – of us. I don’t know what game to choose, is the thing. They probably get, like, poker and chess a lot, so he’s probably pretty good at those, right? So maybe something more obscure. Gotta admit, it would be funny to see the look on his face when I stake my soul on a game of skee-ball. Only problem is, I’m no good at skee-ball, either. 

“It’s another situation I wish you were here for. Your pool skills? He’d walk away down eight bounties and a pair of shoes.” 

Click. 


	27. Chapter 27

“Okay, I know what I’m going to do. I’ve hired a new nanny to look after Ellie in Phandolin. The wards on the house are impenetrable. Absolutely nothing could get through there. Honestly, if the Hunger ever comes to this plane, that’d be the place to be. Anyway. 

“I’m going to go over to Wyverdale. The, uh, the first place that was glassed by your – by the gauntlet. It just seemed... there’s nothing there. For miles around. It’s the perfect place for a fight, if he doesn’t accept the gamble. No bystanders to hurt, no wilderness to catch ablaze. Hopefully, if I hang around there a bit, cast some spells maybe, he’ll pick up my aura and come after me. 

“I’ve decided on the game, too. Chess. I know, it’s a cliché, but I’m good at it. Merle used to practice on me before he went into Parlay, remember?” 

There’s a silence. Despite the jovial tone he’s been forcing, it’s evident the speaker is... nervous, to say the least. Maybe something approaching terrified. 

“I’m going to ask that, if I lose, he gives the coin to the nanny. He won’t be able to get at Ellie, behind the wards, so it’s perfectly safe, but... I’d like her to know who her dad was. And, and her mom. 

“So, Ellie, if you’re listening to this and I’m gone, I’m sorry. You... came into my life by accident, but you became my entire world. I – I wanted nothing more than to be with you, to make a life with you. And I hope you know that your mom would’ve wanted that, too. More than anything in the world. I love you so much. 

“Lup, if it’s you listening, don’t be sad, please. I want you to – to move on. Be happy. Find Taako, make Lucy give his memories back. Look after Ellie. I love you. Good luck.” 

Click.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, it's heating up! Just a quick scheduling note - after tomorrow's chapter, this fic will have a short break until after Halloween! I've got a Halloween fic I'm gonna post on the 31st, and my other fic will update as normal on Thursday, and I'll be back with more Ellie on November 1!


	28. Chapter 28

“Say it for the recording.” 

The speaker’s voice is terse, serious. 

“I, Kravitz, Reaper and Emissary of the Raven Queen, do agree to the terms of the deal. If I am victorious in a game of chess, the lich, Barry J Bluejeans, will surrender himself to me for immediate detention in the Eternal Stockade. If I lose, he and his seven compatriots will be granted a pardon for past death crimes.” 

This voice is unfamiliar, deeper than the first, with a ridiculous cockney accent. 

“Black or white?” The speaker asks. 

“You’re letting me choose?” The reaper replies, amused. “White.” 

There’s a click as the reaper moves his first piece, and a click as the lich does the same. 

“I wasn’t lying, before.” Our speaker says. “I have no idea how it happened. The clone spell -” 

Another click, rapidly followed by a second, as both move their pieces. 

“That girl was steeped in necromancy. The only reason she’d reek that strongly is if you were preparing her for a ritual sacrifice. I can’t let you do that to her.” 

Click/click. 

“I have a cloning tank.” 

“I’ll add it to your list of crimes.” 

Click/click. 

“No, I mean - I gave it two samples of DNA. One mine, one my wife’s. I was trying to grow my own body, making myself a half-elf -” 

“Why?” The reaper sounds disgusted, his accent dipping for a second in his shock. “You were combining your DNA with your wife’s?” 

“Half-elves have a shorter gestation period. I needed to grow bodies faster. My wife... she’s missing. I have to find her.” The lich says, exasperated at the interruption. “That’s not important. The body the tank grew wasn’t mine.”

Click/click. 

“Oh, yes, it was that little girl’s,” the reaper replies, sarcasm dripping from every word, his accent restored. 

“Can you just – play in this space? Pretend you believe me for a second. Wouldn’t that steep her in necromancy in the same way?” 

Click/click. 

“I have to admit,” the reaper says, hesitantly. “I’ve never heard of anyone adding two samples of DNA to a clone spell. But it doesn’t matter. Souls don’t just grow on trees. It’s not possible.” 

Click/click. 

“How would you know what’s possible? You reapers don’t experiment, do you?” 

“No, I – it's common knowledge! Souls are, are, they’re finite. You can’t _ create _ souls out of nowhere. You’d have to be a god.” 

Click/click. 

“I can create a soul right now.” 

The reaper laughs. “No, you can’t.” 

“Find me my wife and give me nine months, and I can.” 

Click/click. 

“That’s different.” 

“Different how?” 

“It just is!” The reaper exclaims. “This - this discussion is going nowhere. You won’t convince me. Creating a soul is impossible. End of.” 

The reaper moves his piece with another click. This time, there’s a lengthy pause as the lich considers. Click. 

“Kravitz, there are things in this world that no one understands. All I’m asking you to believe is that a baby was born.” 

Click. “That’s check,” the reaper says, smug. 

Another click as the lich wrangles his king out of the reaper’s trap, and the game continues. 

“Even if I believed you, you’re a lich. You’ve committed unspeakable evils.” 

Click/click. 

“All I’ve done in the last ten years is look for my missing wife and take care of my daughter.” 

“Your wife, who is also a lich. And your daughter, who you claim is a product of necromancy.” 

Click/click. 

“I don’t know how the law works, here. Is there a statute of limitations?” 

“On littering? Yes. Death crimes? No.” 

Click. 

“Check again, lich. You’re not winning this.” 

An even lengthier silence ensues. Click. 

“Have you ever seen a lich like me? I know I’m better put together than anyone you’ve ever seen before. You _ know _ I must be a genius, and I’m not half as smart as Lup. Is it really that hard to believe that maybe, just maybe, I didn’t commit atrocities? That I found a way to become a lich that didn’t involve human sacrifice?” 

The reaper doesn’t reply. Click/click. 

“Look at me. I’m not insane. I’m not going around and killing indiscriminately. I’m not even hoarding objects of power. I’m looking for my wife and caring for my daughter. My daughter, who, by the way, will be an orphan if you take me.”

“She’s already an orphan. You and your wife are dead,” the reaper says, but his heart is clearly not in it. Click. “Check.” 

Pause. Click.

“She’ll grow up without a family. You – you care about kids, don’t you? That’s why you were so angry when you thought I was using her for a ritual. Do you think she’ll have any kind of a life without her parents? With a reaper hunting for her?”

Click.

“Check again,” the reaper murmurs.

Click/click.

“I love her, Kravitz. I never thought – never wanted kids. She was an accident. But she’s the best thing that ever happened to me. And, I swear to every god, all I want is to find my wife and stop all this. All I want is a life for my daughter.”

There’s a protracted silence. No pieces are moved. 

The reaper speaks. “Whoops. I made a real mistake, there. Checkmate to you,” he says, making a show of frustrated disappointment. “You’ve earned your pardon.” 

There’s a stunned silence from the lich. 

“I’d remind you, lich, that this is a pardon for past crimes, not an immunity for future ones. If you or your friends commit further death crimes, you’ll be back on my radar.” 

There’s an indescribable sound – a tearing in reality, a warp in the very fabric of space-time, a singularity that defies all known laws of physics being opened. It sounds like the reaper has opened a bag of chips.

“But, between us? Good luck finding your wife.” Kravitz speaks softly, quietly, compassionately. He’s dropped the accent.

The vortex closes with a soft pop. The stunned silence continues, until a final click – not from a chess piece this time, but the coin itself as the lich ends the recording. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They didn't kill each other! That's always good, right?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this first climax! I'll be back on November 1 with more!  
> If you want to check out some very good A+ art of this fic, [click here to see brightnessrandom's great great take on Barry and Ellie!!](https://brightnessrandom.tumblr.com/post/633190387335512064/to-anyone-not-following-sgrumbys-incredible-fic)


	29. Chapter 29

“Well.” 

The speaker sounds pensive. 

“He threw the game. I’m... free. Ellie, all of us. We’re all free. 

“It’s kind of hard to believe. I’ve spent a decade running from them, and all it took was a sob story? Albeit a true sob story. And, I wasn’t lying, I really... all I want is for this to be over, Lup. I want you, and me, and Ellie, and Taako, maybe, to have a house somewhere. On the beach. She’ll grow up like a normal kid. She’ll go to school, college, maybe. And probably grow up to be president of the world, or a genius scientist, or something. Whatever it is she wants. 

“Was it Ellie? Is that why he pretended to lose? Lup, you didn’t see the board, he had checkmate in four moves, tops. He couldn’t have lost if he’d tried. I guess I’m rusty.” 

The speaker chuckles. 

“Well, whatever the reason, I’m not looking a gift horse in the mouth. This means – it means I don’t have to worry quite so much. I can go back to looking for you. I don’t have to constantly worry I’m going to come home to find -” 

He tails off. 

“Maybe... maybe this means I don’t have to live in a cave, any more. I could, uh, actually live in the house I bought. Shit. That’s a weird thought. I guess I... Kind of didn’t think that I’d ever leave that place. Assumed I’d be there forever. 

“Well, you know what I’m gonna do, now I’m a free man? I’m gonna go kiss my daughter. And then I’m gonna find my wife and do the exact same to her. See you soon, Loopy.” 

Click. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! I hope you had a good Halloween (and, obviously, I have to plug my Halloween fic here, if you haven't read it already!)  
> Anyways, it seems like Barold's in the clear now, right? We'll see how long that lasts... 😈


	30. Chapter 30

“Hey, Lup. Been a few days now as a free man, and I’m liking it. I almost forgot what it’s like. 

“Still can’t go to the shops, or anything, because I’m not sure how the people of Phandolin would take to their new neighbour being a lich, but so long as I’m careful about being seen? I can go where I like. Which means – drum roll, please – I don’t need the clone pod any more. Without reapers hunting me, I can search for you in this form. No more forgetting and dying and forgetting and dying. Thank the  _ gods.  _ I was getting real sick of it. 

“Obviously, I’m not getting rid of the tank. I’ll need to grow a body, eventually, and so will you. I debated bringing it to  Phandolin with me, but, well, I don’t need it. I’m leaving it in the cave.”

Ellie squawks, loudly, and he turns his attention back to her. 

“Alright, alright, jeez, I get it, you’re hungry. You’re only having carrot, though, you little terror, you need the vitamins. Guess you don’t need help seeing in the dark, though, huh, being a half-elf and all.” 

The baby proceeds to make loud crunching noises periodically, directly into the coin. The speaker continues, apparently unaware of the auditory hellscape he has crafted. 

“The nanny’s still around, but I’ve told her I’ll only need help sometimes. I don’t - as much as I want to see you again, Lup, I don’t want to leave Ellie alone too often to do it. So I’m thinking I’ll go to one cave or dungeon or whatever a month. That’s still, like, twelve times more frequent than I had been doing. 

“Uh, also, I gave Ellie some crayons. She drew a big red blob that I think was meant to be me? And I realised, like, uh oh! When she gets a bit better at drawing she’s going to be presenting her teachers and shit with, like, skulls floating in red robes labelled “daddy” and freaking them all out. Not to mention how awkward parent-teacher meetings will be.” 

He laughs. 

“Guess that’s a problem for future-Barry, though. Right now, I’m finding it hard to care. I’m just... That was such a load off my mind. I didn’t realise how chewed up I was getting about the whole reaper thing until it was over. I – I didn’t rest for weeks. Just... watched Ellie. I couldn’t let her out of my sight. 

“Anyways, I’ve got some ideas about where the gauntlet might be. So, hopefully, I’ll see you soon. I love you, babe.”

Click. 


	31. Chapter 31

The coin clicks on. There’s a silence. 

Then, Ellie’s voice rings out, loudly, as she babbles directly into the coin. There’s no input from the usual narrator. 

She continues rambling – nonsensical sounds punctuated with intelligible words, like “doggy.” Eventually, the coin clicks off, rather rudely cutting her off mid-sentence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! Uh, if you can and haven't voted already, I'm begging you to do so. This election could come down to the wire and every vote matters.  
> I'd also like to remind everyone that we probably won't know the results for a while unless it's a mega-landslide in states like Georgia, so don't fall for it when Trump inevitably declares victory on election night! Also, here's something more comforting - the republicans are basically doomed in the long term because white people are a shrinking proportion of the US electorate, especially in states like Texas and Georgia, which means that even if the worst happens now, in the long term it'll all work out okay <3 I love you, stay safe, hopefully I'll be back tomorrow with good news!


	32. Chapter 32

“I hope you liked that last entry.” 

The speaker sounds amused. 

“Ellie’s seen me do this so often I guess she wanted a turn. It was just about the cutest thing I’ve ever seen, Lup. My heart just absolutely melted. Gods. 

“I almost feel... normal. I know, I know, I’m a hundred-and-fifty-year-old lich, but recently? I’ve been living in an actual house in an actual town with my daughter. It’s... nice. 

“I just wish you were here. I know, that’s obvious, but. I’m just not whole. I don’t feel right without you. Even now, ten years on, I keep expecting to come downstairs and find you in the kitchen, or I ask you to pass me something in the lab, or after a bad day I want to cuddle up with you and watch Fantasy Cutthroat Kitchen. It’s silly, I know. I should be used to it by now. But I’m not. I don’t ever want to be. And... Lup, I don’t want Ellie to grow up without you. I mean, I’m not going to age, and I’m going to keep looking forever... what if she’s fifty when I find you? A hundred?”

There’s a silence, for a minute, before he speaks again, newly resolute: 

“I won’t let that happen. I’m going to find you.  There’s some caves around here – it's an old mining town, I’m spoiled for choice. The nanny’s coming by next week, so I hope you’re ready to be found, babe, cos I’m coming.” 

Click. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is stressful - the not knowing is even worse than the anticipation before the election, huh? But I really think it's looking like a Biden win in Pennsylvania, Michigan and Wisconsin, so let's not worry, okay? <3


	33. Chapter 33

“Well, I didn’t find you. Again. But I think I’m close. I can _feel_ it. 

“Phandolin is the perfect place for it. Small town, defunct mines... No one ever goes in these caves, so there’s no risk of the gauntlet being found. It has to be here. If it’s not, well...” 

There are a few beats of silence, before the voice starts again, his tone forcibly upbeat. 

“It’s nice to be home. I didn’t realise how much I hated that fucking cave until I moved out. And Ellie was so happy to see me. It’s... I can almost imagine I’m normal, coming home after a day of work to see my daughter. Just wish my wife was here, too. 

“I was thinking about her magic. You told me you and Taako had magic from when you were kids... I can only imagine what a handful she’ll be if it manifests before she’s an adult. Little mage hands taking cookies from the high shelf? Knock spells to unlock cabinets? I’ll have to anti-magic ward the whole house. 

“But, on the other hand, I’m so excited to teach her. I can’t wait to see her cast her first fireball, or charm person, or... I guess necromancy is off the table, so she can’t learn my speciality, but when I find you, and get Taako his memories back, she can learn evocation or transmutation, or illusion from Cap’n’port, or even abjuration from Lucretia... I wouldn’t subject her to Merle, though. His magic is far too horny for my liking. 

“It’s so hard, even after a decade, not to think of us as a family. Even Lucretia, after all she did. I can’t find it in myself to hate her. I mean, I used to, for sure. But if she hadn’t done... everything, I’d never have had Ellie. And how can I regret anything, when it’s what led me to her?

“I love you, Loopy. See you soon.” 

Click. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost posted this chapter to the wrong fic. That's definitely gonna happen at some fuckin point huh


	34. Chapter 34

“Shit, Lup. I saw _Taako_ _.”_

The speaker sounds breathless, as if he’s forgotten he doesn’t have lungs in his excitement. 

“I - gods, I never thought – I almost thought he was dead. It’s - I never told you, Loopy. Didn’t want you to worry. I’m sorry. He – there was an incident, a poisoning at his show – he vanished. Reports were scarce, but... I don’t know. I lost track of him for a good long time. 

“Anyways, recently I’ve been, uh, heading to the market invisible. It’s mostly fine. People sometimes walk through me, but... well, it feels gross, but I need groceries. I just steal stuff off the tables and leave gold behind, normally. 

“But, listen, I was out, and I saw him. For a second, I... I thought he was you.” 

The speaker sighs sadly, seemingly without realising it. 

“But when I realised, I – gods, I feel like an idiot. I said his name. And he looked up and bolted. He didn’t see me, but... I guess he thought someone was after him? I... I’m not sure what to think. Maybe he thinks someone’s after him for the poisoning? I don’t know. I... I can’t imagine it’s his fault, but maybe one of the victims blames him... 

“Anyway. I – I lost him, but I’m heading out to check the inns tonight, see if he’s renting a room. I just wanted to keep you in the loop, Lup. Hah. 

“If I find him... I mean, what do I do? Tell him who I am? I don’t... I can’t risk him starting to remember. His mind could shatter. But what’s the alternative? Leave him to run off, never see him again? I don’t know. I guess I’ll cross that particular bridge when I come to it. 

“It was so good to see him again, Lup. Even though... he’s got his hair shorter than he did on the Starblaster. And he’s wearing less jewellery. Still the second-most gorgeous elf I’ve ever met, but... He’s so different. And it, uh, kind of hurts. Ten years... It’s a long time, even for an elf. Makes me wonder... If you’re still out there, somewhere, are you in your body? Do you look different? Have you dyed your hair like you used to, or cut it real short, or got any new scars? You could be a totally different person. Fuck. I don’t know. 

“It won’t matter. It’s never mattered. I don’t care what you look like. The fact you’re utterly, drop-dead gorgeous isn’t why I love you. I love you because you’re the smartest, kindest, most wonderful woman I’ve ever met. Because of your heart and your mind, and I refuse to believe that any amount of time could change that. 

“Well, I’ve got to head out, Loopy.” 

The speaker lets out a tearful sigh. 

“I miss you so much, babe. I’m gonna see you soon. I know it.” 

Click. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept telling y'all we were getting close to the events of canon!!


	35. Chapter 35

The coin clicks on, but rather than talking, the speaker just laughs delightedly. 

“Holy shit! Lup, you’re not gonna believe this. I found ‘em. Magnus and Merle and Taako – they're all together! They’re at this inn, in central Phandolin – gods, I can’t believe it.” 

Ellie giggles, and the voice laughs with her. 

“Have we found your uncles, Ellie? Have we? Fuck yeah, we have! Gods, it’s about time I got a win, huh? I can’t believe they’re all together, Loopy. It’s... it’s amazing. Thank Istus. 

“At a guess, I’d say that, uh, the emotional memory I’ve noticed before brought them together. You know, like how flesh-me knows you’re missing even though he doesn’t remember you. I think, maybe, they met by chance and thought, like, _oh, yeah, I love this dude,_ even though they don’t, uh, know each other.” 

“Dada,” Ellie says, and the speaker turns his attentions to her. 

“Yeah, baby? What’s up?” 

“Down,” she says, and he hums in agreement. 

“Okay, down we go! Wheeeee!” 

She giggles, and her clumsy footfalls retreating indicate she’s left the room. 

“Where was I? Oh, uh, yeah. Merle was married. I don’t remember if I told you. But, I guess Maggie was, too? He was wearing a wedding ring, but... Uh, I don’t think... The town he lived in was destroyed. Official reports said an earthquake, but I’m not sure I buy it. They’d just deposed this tyrant... Anyways. Uh. I thought, uh, I thought Magnus had been killed, at first. There weren’t any survivors. But he just so happened to be out of town at the time. Lucky. I don’t... I don’t think his wife was with him, whoever she was.” 

A heavy sigh. 

“So much has changed. Merle’s got kids, Maggie’s got a wife, Taako’s... well, I’ve told you about Taako before. I still don’t know where Lucy put Cap’n’port. I checked at all the major ports for sailors matching his description, and there aren’t any equivalents of the IPRE on this plane... Unless he’s helping her. But, I don’t know. Would he have agreed to her plan? To wiping our memories? I can’t see it. So he must be planet-side somewhere. 

“But, all this change has me thinking. Last time, I said that I didn’t care how much you'd changed. Ten years, though... what if you’re married? Or, in a relationship? What if you’ve got kids of your own? What if, what if when I find you, you... what if I’m not the one, any more? 

“I don’t know. I don’t... I don’t think it’s likely. Even when I’m in my flesh body, I knew... I knew that you were missing. And I don’t think I could ever love again with that pain in my gut. But... I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t worried about it, sometimes. If I slept, it’d keep me up at night. But, really, I don’t think it matters. I owe it to you to find you. Even if... even if what I find isn’t what I wanted, I owe you that much. You deserve to remember your family. 

“I love you, Lup, with all my heart.” 

Click. 


	36. Chapter 36

“They’re taking some kind of job. Delivery somewhere. I don’t know where. I think I’m  gonna tail them, make sure they’re okay.

“It’s weird, Lup. The three of them, together... They should be invincible. They’ve fought the Hunger, survived worlds far worse than this... But they’re  _idiots_ _,_ now, Lup. I’d say somewhere around level one, level two. I just... if one of them dies, what’s Lucretia’s plan? She’s left them here, on this plane, defenceless. And, if she’s successful, this world will be shut off. No more resurrections. Gods.

“Yeah, so. I’m going after them. I’ll try to stay hidden. Protect them from the sidelines. I’m not taking Ellie, obviously, the nanny’s coming to look after her. Uh, hopefully it won’t be an issue, and I’ll be able to search a cave while I’m away. Worst case scenario, I have to show myself. Uh, I still don’t know what I’ll say to them if that happens. I just... Hope it’s not too long. I don’t know what I’d do if they’re away for weeks, or months. I – I have to protect them, but I can’t leave Ellie... And, at the end of this job, what? They all go their separate ways? I can’t protect them all, even without Ellie. I don’t know what to do, Loopy.

“Fuck, I wish you were here. You... You always know what to do. You’re so much stronger than me, babe, and I need your help right now.”

A moment of silence.

“But, without you, I’m  gonna do the best I can. I’m going to make sure they’re okay, and I’m going to come home safely for my daughter. See you soon, babe.”

Click.


	37. Chapter 37

“You... You weren’t there. You -”

Heavy breathing.

“How can you be a lich? I – if you remember everything, where are you? And you left the umbra staff? You loved that thing, Lup. What happened to you?

“I - I never really believed there was anything on this plane that could – could destroy you. But. You’re gone. And... I thought – I thought –

“I was fucking fooling myself. All this time, I was lying to myself. Telling myself I’d find you. You – you're gone, aren’t you, Lup? You’re really gone.”

The speaker sounds utterly miserable. For a few seconds, there’s silence, and then, a sudden smash of glass.  ** “Fuck!”  ** He yells. 

A loud, electrical crackling, as if a live wire has been sliced into, rings out like static from the coin. A heavy thud follows the first smash as the speaker throws something else, and then a yell, wordless and agonised, and the crackling reaches a crescendo, and -


	38. Chapter 38

“Guess I’m still recording. Don’t know why. Habit, I guess.

“I’m just glad I put a silence up. Once I was together again, I went to check on Ellie. Sleeping like – well, like a baby.

“So, uh. If you’re - if  _ Lup’s  _ gone. Really gone, I mean. Then I can’t, can’t get you... get _ her  _ back. We knew this was a risk when we became liches. That, if we were destroyed, that’s it. Gone forever. The  Starblaster can’t fix that. If we left, she'd be... an empty body. No soul. Not really Lup.

“I followed them into the cave. Found her. Just sitting there, staff and robe and – and  Taako made some joke, and I fucking lost it. I couldn’t stay. Had to get out, had to leave. Couldn’t stay and, and, and stare at – at what’s left. Christ. I – I promised I’d look after her. Keep her safe. And I failed. She’s gone.”

Normally, shuffling sounds or the clicking of bone can be heard as the speaker shifts in his chair, but this time, there’s absolute silence.

“Fuck, I – gods. Maybe I should print myself a body. Forget it all. If I don’t remember her, maybe it won’t hurt so much. Let Lucretia do her plan. What the fuck do I care?”

He sounds utterly dejected, but a spark of anger stirs in his voice as he continues.

“No. No, no. I – I have to protect Ellie. She, she deserves a life. Doesn’t deserve what Lucretia’s plan would do to this world. And  Taako , Magnus, Merle – they deserve to know the truth. I have to do this for them. It wouldn’t be fair to -”

An indescribable noise, deafeningly loud, fills the room. A whoosh of air, the roar of uncontrolled flame, a cacophony of screams.

“What the  _ fuck?  _ What was that? Jesus, I – oh, fuck.”

The coin is clearly dropped, here, with an echoing thud. It keeps recording until the spell times out. Distant screams continue, but the speaker has gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:)


	39. Chapter 39

“ Phandolin \- my house, all my gold, my  babycare stuff, fuck – Taako, Magnus and Merle. Jesus.

“It’s all gone. Everything. The gauntlet... incinerated it all. I saw them. The three of them. Coming into town as I left with Ellie. I – I told them. Tried to warn them, I  _ begged  _ them, but -”

His voice is strangled, horrified, devastated, furious with himself.

“They found the relic. After I left the cave. I shouldn’t’ve gone, should’ve - I should’ve  **_ known  _ ** it’d be there, should’ve taken it, should’ve stopped this. I – this is all my fault. Another failure for Barry  Bluejeans . First his wife, then his brothers, and why not throw in a whole city for good  **_ fucking  _ ** measure?”

“Christ. Ellie – she'll be better without me. I – I'm  gonna give her to an orphanage. Can’t look after her. I’m fucking useless, and if she stays with  me she’s  gonna end up –”

His voice fails, but he takes a second and continues, in a dull tone.

“- End up dead. I’ll go back to that cave. I deserve it. I – I don’t deserve her, that’s for sure. And she deserves better than me.

“I still need to stop Lucretia.  So I can’t give up, yet. But, when I’m done, I’m going to let go. I’m going to go out into the wilderness and I’m going to stop holding myself together and I’m going to explode like every other  _ screwed-up, useless failure of a lich.  _ Maybe then, finally, I’ll stop hurting people. Or, given my track record, maybe Lucy and Dav will be in the blast radius, somehow, and then I’ll have completed the punchcard. Kill six members of your family, get one free!”

He barks a single, bitter laugh.

“Next steps. I’m going to the cave. Taking Ellie with me. I left some childcare supplies there, and I’ll need them for the road. I’m taking her to Neverwinter, giving her to the best orphanage in the city. I’ll give them whatever gold I’ve got left. I don’t need it. And then... I don’t know. I don’t fucking know. Every plan I’ve ever made has gone to shit, anyway, so what does it fucking matter?”

Click.


	40. Chapter 40

“I couldn’t do it.

“It’s - so selfish of me. I’m putting her in danger, every second she’s around me, but I – I - she’s all I’ve got left of you. Of, of Lup. I can’t -”

“Daddy?” A small voice says, and the speaker gently gasps, caught off-guard by her voice.

“Ellie? You're meant to be asleep, you terror. What's up, baby?”

His voice has turned completely, from furious self-loathing to adoration, soft and sweet.

“Daddy okay?” She asks, and he grunts as he lifts her closer to the coin.

“Yeah, Ellie. Daddy’s okay. I love you.”

“Kiss,” she says. “Kiss!”

“Okay, okay,” he says. “Gods, you’re demanding. Mmmwah. Happy now?”

She giggles, and, despite himself, the voice chuckles along.

Click.


	41. Chapter 41

“I - I – I'm taking Ellie to  Phandolin . Or, what’s left of it.

“I can’t bring myself to give her up. It’s selfish, but... I love her. And I’m not willing to let her go.  But, that leaves me with a new issue. What do I do with her? I – both times I’ve left her with a nanny, she’s nearly died. Maybe it’s time I look after her myself. I don’t think there’s anything on this plane that could come between me and our daughter, so... I hope she’ll be safe with me.

“I stole a baby backpack from a store. I didn’t have any gold to leave them, so I wrote an IOU. Feel bad about it, but I really do intend to pay them when I can. 

“Taking her to the scene of a relic... I don’t know if this is the right play. I’m second-guessing myself constantly, Loopy.”

He huffs a laugh.

“I know, I know. I said I wasn’t gonna address these to you  any more . But it doesn’t feel right, recording them and not talking to you.

“I – I thought I missed you before, but now? Gods. My heart hurts, Lup, so bad. I don’t know if I’ll ever feel whole again without you. I – we said  _ til _ _ death do us part,  _ and I never thought about what that meant. It didn’t apply to us, right? First the  Starblaster , then as liches... But now you’re gone, and all I can think of is those wasted years. Decades where we  pretended we didn’t feel how we felt. I just – I wish I’d made the most of it. I thought it’d last forever, and now it’s over, and...

“I used to say  _ see you soon _ , at the end of these. I guess now I’ll settle for I love you.”

Click.


	42. Chapter 42

“The gauntlet isn’t here. Shit. Lup, where the fuck did it go?” 

The speaker sounds frantic. 

“I - I need to find it. I _have to,_ Lup, or – or – or Lucy’s free to start piecing the Light back together. Gods, what if she’s already got it? Is two pieces enough for the Hunger to find us? Is the clock ticking already? I need to run the numbers -” 

“Barry,” an authoritative female voice calls. The speaker stops dead, midsentence, and there’s a heavy silence for a second. 

“Lucretia,” he says, surprisingly calm. “What is this? A trap?” 

“No - no, what? Gods, no, of course -” The new voice sounds horrified, shocked he’d even think that of her. 

“Of course? Don’t talk to me about _of course,_ Lucretia. The woman I knew ten years ago wouldn’t lie in wait to kill me, maybe, but who are you now?” 

His words are filled with venom, his tone suddenly furious. 

“Barry, I -” 

“You know Lup’s _gone_? And Magnus, Merle, and Taako? They’re dead. Incinerated. Burnt to ash, _Lucy_.” He spits her name like it’s something foul. “Our family is dead and it’s _your fucking fault -”_

A crack, like a bolt of lightning, reverberates through the coin. The baby’s crying follows soon after. 

“Shit,” he mumbles. “Hey, baby, I’m sorry, c’mon, it’s okay, daddy’s here.” 

“Lup’s gone?” The woman whispers, horrified. The speaker ignores her, soothing the child, mumbling to her. 

“They - they told me you had a child,” she says, after a minute. “Where did you get her?” 

“Maybe when I was in my flesh body, I had a kid,” he answers, after a moment. “You never considered that, when you wiped Lup out, did you? Never thought that I’d make a new family? You didn’t think about a lot of things.” 

The speaker is now close enough to the director that her gasp can be heard from the coin. 

“I - Barry, fuck -” 

“I have nothing to say to you, Lucretia. If you’re here for forgiveness... I mean, I don’t even know how to finish that. You think you deserve it? After everything you did? You think you can ever redeem -” 

“They’re not dead, Barry. That’s all I came to say.” 

There’s silence except for the baby’s mumbles. 

“What do you mean?” He says, quietly, like he can’t bear to get his hopes up. 

“Taako, Magnus and Merle. They’re on the moon. They survived the relic.” 

More silence. 

“So you’ve got the gauntlet.” 

“Barry, my plan – my plan, please, listen! It’ll save the world! Stop the Hunger! The barrier only has to stay up long enough to -” 

“Where’s the staff, Lucy? Where is it? You’re under the thrall. It’s whispering in your head, telling you this is the way to solve the problem; it isn’t! This world will die, Lucretia! A plane of darkness! Every bond this world has, severed in a heartbeat! I’ve got a fucking _daughter!_ So give me the _fucking_ staff, and we can talk.” 

His voice increases in volume and emotion as the tirade goes on. By the end, he’s shouting furiously, practically spitting every word at her. 

“I’m not under the thrall, Barry.” 

She speaks quietly, but determinedly. 

“You’re wrong. About my plan. It won’t end the world. It’ll - it’s our only chance. What’s your alternative? I put the gauntlet back out there? To do _this_ to more towns? What if your daughter had been -” 

_“Don’t fucking talk to me about my daughter.”_

“I’m sorry,” she almost whispers. “But I can’t let you stop me. The relics... they’re a death sentence for this world. Maybe later rather than sooner, but eventually, this plane will wipe itself out.” 

“Then we have nothing to talk about.” 

“I guess not.” 

She sounds on the brink of tears, but she doesn’t say anything more. There are a few more seconds of silence. 

“Barry!” She calls again, distant this time. He’s clearly moved away. “What’s her name?” 

He ignores her. 

The coin’s recording spell ends, with the speaker clearly having forgotten about it. 


	43. Chapter 43

“I think they’ll need to gather another relic before the Hunger can find us. I don’t think two-sevenths of the Light is enough. So, thankfully, we’ve got a little more time.

“I don’t... don’t know what to do, now. I had planned to... to let  her  collect the relics. Let her do all the legwork, and then, when the Hunger comes, take the  Starblaster out. But, obviously, that’s off the table now. I’m not letting this plane die.

“Do I try to collect the relics myself? Prevent her from building the Light? But she only needs one more before the Hunger finds us. And she’s got a whole organisation looking for them.

“Loopy, I don’t know what to do. She’s got me in an impossible position here. I can’t... She won’t listen to reason. I can’t let her collect the relics, but I can’t collect them faster than she can. I’d need to grab the other five before she could even get one. And I don’t even know where most of them are. I need to come at this laterally, but I don’t even know where to begin.

“Gods, Lup, I miss you. I... I say it more and more, these days, but you’d know what to do. You... you were the better half of me, babe, and I... don’t know how to get on without you. It’s killing me, knowing you’re gone. I don’t...

“I love you, Lup.”

Click.


	44. Chapter 44

“I don’t need to collect all the relics. If I even get one... If I get one, I can negotiate. I can force her to listen to me. It needs to be the  _ next  _ one, too, because if she gets just one more piece of the Light it’ll summon the Hunger.

“What that means is, I have to be on high alert.

“If I were Lucy, I’d send Magnus, Merle and  Taako after the next relic. It’s obvious that we’re the only ones who can resist the thrall. She’s had a decade of failures, of lost personnel, and it’d be stupid to not use ‘ em now she can. So, the good news for me is, I don’t need to track the relic. I can track our boys.

“Magnus always did have a shitty wisdom modifier, so I’m  gonna cast Scrying a couple of times a day, looking for him. The moon is warded, so it won’t connect. Down here, though...

“When I find them, I’m taking Ellie with me. I can’t leave her alone. After Kravitz, and Phandolin... No. She stays with me, now. As much as I hate this cave, I’m glad we’re here and not in another house. It’s open plan, so I can see her all the time, wherever I am. I think... maybe I’m turning into a helicopter parent, but, well, not a lot of parents can have had the sort of issues I do.

“Anyway. There’s nothing to do now but wait. I love you, Lup.”

Click.


	45. Chapter 45

“You’d laugh, but I was looking at preschools nearby.”

He chuckles.

“She’s nearly two! That’s the kind of consideration parents have to make. I’ve only got a year before I have to start sending her off... I feel like Marlin from fuckin’ Fantasy Finding Nemo. For some reason, that’s the only parenting movie that’s coming to mind right now, but it’s honestly pretty apt, right? Hopefully not the part about the kid getting... well. You know I’m no good at swimming, even now, so crossing the ocean for her is out.

“It’s  gonna be hard. I mean, right now, my day is defined by Ellie. She wakes up, I feed her, play with her, read her some books. I do some work while she’s napping, and then I make her dinner, take her outside for a bit... It’s gonna be weird when that structure disappears. Not to mention nerve-wracking. I mean, I’m just meant to  _ trust  _ that some teacher is  gonna take care of my kid? I might have to hang around, invisible, for a little while. And by  that I mean all day, every day.

“I’m not sure how drop-off will work. There can’t be many preschools that’ll cater to a parent who scares the pants off all the other kids, right? I might have to charm someone to act as an intermediary, maybe.

“I guess this is all a little way off, yet. And there’s no requirement for her to go to preschool at all, but... She needs socialisation, right? It’ll probably be damaging to her development if she doesn’t go. I can’t imagine that starting school at five, when the only other person you’ve ever spoken to is your scary ghost dad, is a normal kid experience. And I want her to have as normal an upbringing as possible.

“That brings me on to another issue, though. I don’t really know my home address? Do caves have street names? I mean, there’s the road that runs through the forest, but... It’s not as if I have a house number. What do I put on paperwork? This is clearly going to be an issue, Loopy. Maybe a PO box... I could maybe make myself seem like some big-shot celebrity or something, make the mystique a part of it...

“If you were here, this’d be easy. I’d grow a body, do the drop-off, and have you around to call the shots, and we’d swap when I inevitably get hit by a cart or something. Flesh-me is a clumsy motherfucker. Plus, we could recreate the Ghostbusters ghost sex scene. I know you were  thinkin ’ it when we saw that movie, don’t lie.

“Well, anyway. This one’s dragging on, so I’ll wrap up. I love you, Lup.”

Click.


	46. Chapter 46

“All Ellie’s clothes are – well. They went the same way as my house in Phandolin. So, uh, I went ‘shopping.’”

The air quotes are obvious, even  through the coin.

“Had to leave another IOU. I, uh, I think I’m gonna bill Lucy’s organisation at the end of this. Itemised and everything. ‘Ten baby dresses, one pair of tiny shoes, evil red robe harassment fee and psychological damages – 20,000 gold.’

“Speaking of baby dresses, though, I did grab her some. She’s just  _ so cute,  _ Lup. I mean... you know I’m a fashion disaster, but I could play dress up with her for hours. Did you know they do baby jeans, here? This plane is a paradise, Lup, I swear.

“If you could hear this... You’d come back from the dead just to burn those jeans, I’m sure.”

He chuckles, but it’s a sad noise.

“I’m sure, when  Taako remembers, he’s  gonna buy her all kinds of clothes. She’ll be in good hands, Loopy. Between the six of us? We’ll take care of her. You know what they say, it takes a village, and all that.

“I just... I can’t help but wish this’d happened ten years earlier. I know, I know – we could never have had her on the  Starblaster , and even if we could, it’d be no place for a child... But that domesticity... What we had, Loopy, it was so perfect. I was stressed as all hell, but... You were there. And that was all that mattered, really, you know? And now, well...

“I just wish Ellie could know her mom. I’m  gonna tell her everything about you, all the stories, everything.

“Okay, maybe not  _ all  _ the stories. Just the stuff you  can  tell a child.”

Click.


	47. Chapter 47

“Fuck. I got a hit. They’re in Rockport.”

He sounds hassled, stressed.

“I had hoped it wouldn’t be so soon. It’s good that I packed already – after what happened to Phandolin, I put a bunch of baby food, diapers, that  kinda stuff, in a  demiplane . Like a go-bag.

“So, uh, plan is – I get Ellie in the baby backpack. We teleport over, and I watch whatever Maggie, Merle and  Taako are doing. Then I swoop in and steal the relic, and I give them some cryptic message to give to Lucy. Something  only she’ll be able to decode, but that won’t just sound like static... That’s something I’ll have to come up with on the way. But, basically, I need them to tell her I’ve got it, and that I want to talk.

“Okay, I’m going. Wish I could talk more, Lup, but I can’t risk them getting the relic before I arrive. Maybe it’ll be an easy one and they’ll have it within minutes, I don’t know. I love you, Loopy, with all my heart.”

Click.


	48. Chapter 48

Well, I got it. And I only had to deal with being made fun of for, like, ten minutes.” 

He laughs. 

“Those three... Can’t even be afraid of a ghost who could _definitely_ strike them dead if he wanted. But, well, uh, let me back up. 

“It was on a train. And, uh, I’d probably have had issues with that. Invisibility is a concentration spell, so I can’t do it on myself and Ellie at once, so... I found the train’s schedule and waited at the terminus. They _blew up the train_ , which is pretty much what I expected. Then I appeared, acted a bit spooky, and took the relic. Had to charm Taako to do it. Sorry about that, Lup. 

“Anyway. I said to tell her, uh. _The sixtieth year, the forty-fifth year, a month from now._ Like, uh, in cycle sixty, when we spent the whole year negotiating for the light with those dwarves who’d found it, and the forty-fifth year, when it was all a desert? Desert, like, heat? Negotiations in Neverwinter? I’m gonna meet her in the main square, there’s a café... I hope she gets it. I needed it to be cryptic enough that her Seekers couldn’t decipher it, but she could. I need her to come alone. 

“Naturally, they made fun of me. Said I couldn’t be spooky with a baby strapped to my front, which isn’t true, is it, Ellie? You can be spooky if you want, huh?” 

She giggles. 

“Silly daddy.” 

“Yeah, that’s right. Silly daddy.” 

His voice is full of adoration, but he addresses the coin again in a more serious tone. 

“Uh, what’s weird is, when Taako mentioned Ellie, he dropped the Umbra Staff. It, uh, I guess it zapped him? Which is weird, right? I mean, you made the thing, I don’t know. I was never an expert, but I can’t see why that’d happen. Guess I’ll look into it. I hope it’s not broken. That thing is all he has left of you. 

“Well, again, it’s a waiting game. I hope her organisation can’t find me. I... I’m not totally sure she wouldn’t have them fight me, if she had to. I’m hopeful she’ll meet me to negotiate, but... If she lays a trap, instead? That’s why I picked somewhere public... And, uh, I think I’ll bring Ellie. 

“I’m - I don’t want to say she’s a human shield, but... Well, I still don’t think Lucy would hurt her. I can’t believe ten years changed her that much. I hope. 

“I love you, Lup. Hey, Ellie, baby, can you say I love you to your mom?” 

“Love you!” She says. “Love you, daddy!” 

“I love you too, baby. C’mon, let’s get you some dinner.” 

Click. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally remembered to add a chapter count!


	49. Chapter 49

“Oh, boy. This is a fucking disaster zone.”

The speaker doesn’t sound worried, though, he sounds amused.

“Foolishly, I had a cookie jar on display. And I turned my back for  _ one minute,  _ and this little demon learned magic -”

Ellie giggles hysterically as he tickles her, but as soon as she squeals  _ daddy!  _ he stops, and she gasps for breath.

“- and knocked over not only the cookie jar, but all daddy’s important papers,  _ and  _ the entire cupboard! I’m just glad you weren’t squished like a pancake, you  _ rascal. _

“Jokes aside, I’m kind of proud of her. It wasn’t a bad mage hand, for the first thing she’s ever cast. It only had one finger, and it was kinda a weird shape, but it was still better than my first attempt, and I was  _ fifty.  _ I can tell she’s  gonna be a little prodigy. Your genes at work again, Loopy.

“But you’d better not get too comfortable casting magic in the cave! I’m  gonna ward the place, you little monster. And I’m not teaching you evocation magic until you’re at  _ least  _ ten. I don’t want you starting a forest fire, if only because I’m scared of Smokey Bear. There’s only room for one jeans-wearing Bear around here, and I don’t want to have to leave, so...

“But we can go out and I’ll teach you to get a mage hand with five fingers, for next time.”

Click.


	50. Chapter 50

“She’s picking it up  _ so quick,  _ Loopy. I mean, you told me you and  Taako were level five by the time you were twenty, but, gods, it has to be seen to be believed. Her mage hand is really taking shape! It’s got one finger and, like, a little stump now! 

“Admittedly, though, she tends to pass out after she casts a single cantrip. Which is fair, I remember that stage of learning magic. You guys had to make me  _ so  _ much coffee, and I’m not  gonna let her get a caffeine addiction yet. And it is a nice way of getting her to settle down for bedtime.

“On a more serious note, I’m  gonna meet Lucy next week. The day after Ellie’s birthday. I’ll use a disguise spell and meet her at this cafe. The disguise won’t stand up if anyone gets close, but I’m hopeful it’ll let me blend in a little, you know?

“There’s... so many ways this could go wrong. I really hope she doesn’t just lock me up. Uh, if you’re listening, Lucy, and that’s what you did, fuck you, I guess.

“Well, anyway. I love you, Lup.”

Click.


	51. Chapter 51

“It’s Ellie’s birthday! Two whole years! I can’t believe it, Lup. I wish you could see her.

“She’s napping, right now. I got her some new dresses, a stuffed toy, a card, a cake... She’s so excited, babe, my heart feels like it’ll burst. I mean, gods. I just love her so much.

“I don’t know what happened. It feels like yesterday that she was all of six inches, and now she’s three feet tall! Where did the time go? And she’s so beautiful, Lup, she’s got these little curls, and the happiest smile you’ve ever seen, and...

“I really could just gush all day. And, I mean, it’s not surprising she’s gorgeous, with a mum like you.

“But, well, I guess it’s time we see whether the terrible twos are all they’re made out to be. She’s always been so happy, it’s hard to imagine her throwing a tantrum, but... I’m  gonna make sure she gets regular naps, so she’s not tired. I – I always try to answer her questions, you know? That’s something two-year-olds do a lot of. She’ll ask  _ why is the sky blue?  _ and I’ll give her an explanation, and she’ll go  _ why, though?  _ Don’t tell her I said this, but it  _ is  _ annoying. But she’s curious, and that’s good, right? I don’t want to discourage her from asking that  kinda thing. I’m  gonna get her some kids’ science books and stuff.

“I read to her every night. I have pretty much since she was born. Uh, it’s meant to stimulate growth, that kind of thing? I don’t know if she’s getting much educational value out of  _ where’s my cow,  _ though. That’s her favourite. I have to do all kinds of barnyard animal noises, and she likes my bad impressions.”

His voice fades to a whisper – he's moved to stand over her crib.

“Loopy, I wish you could see her. I mean, she’s lying here, all swaddled up in a blanket... she’s so beautiful. I just... I just stand over her and watch her sleep, some nights. Okay, okay, most nights. With everything that’s happening, it’s comforting. Watching her, without a care in the world, I... I can almost imagine the world isn’t ending.

“I have to see Lucretia tomorrow. And I’ve got to take Ellie with me. I don’t... Is it selfish of me to not want Lucy to know Ellie? After everything she’s done... Maybe if she hadn’t done what she did, me and Taako could’ve found you before -

“Well, I don’t know. It’s... hard to imagine a world where I could forgive her, now. You’re gone, Lup. And I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to stop blaming her for that.

“Anyway. I love you.”

Click.


	52. Chapter 52

“Hello, Barry.”

“Lucretia.”

Both voices sound tense, but our usual speaker speaks as if her name is dirty in his mouth. There’s silence from both for a moment, but the background chatter from people around them continues.

“You’re recording us?”

“I want whatever we agree to be on the record.”

The Director pulls up a chair, scraping it along the flagstones. There’s another moment of silence as she tries to decide what to say.

“What did you mean when you said Lup was gone? When I – when we met before?”

“You saw that  Taako had the staff. They found her body by the gauntlet. She wasn’t there.”

His voice is dispassionate, monotonous. She exhales heavily.

“Barry, I – I'm -”

“Sorry? Save it. I don’t care. What’s important now is saving this world.”

“I agree.”

Her voice is quietly confident, now, some of that spark she’d had at Phandolin returning.

“So give me the Oculus.”

He laughs, disbelievingly.

“Did you think I’d hand it over? Just give it to you? No. You  inoculate the others and then we’ll talk.”

There’s another pause.

“I can’t -”

“Because you know they’ll stop you?”

“Barry, you know that there’s only three options here. First is my plan – this world is saved, the Hunger starved out -”

“Magic, emotion, love, all disappear overnight as every bond in the planar system is severed.”

“Second is your plan. We put the relics back out in the world, where more people will die.”

“Less people than if the Hunger were to come.”

“Third, we leave.”

“Not an option.”

She sighs again.

“I’ll never agree to your plan. You’ll never agree to mine. What else is there to agree on?”

“The others deserve to know. You can’t hide it from them, Lucretia. You think this is fair to  Taako ? You took his  _ sister!” _

A beat of silence.

“I need them,” she says, quietly.

“Tough shit. If you want the Oculus, you’ll inoculate them. Let them decide whether to help you or not.”

This time, the silence is far longer. Amongst the background noise, the baby’s babbling is obvious.

“She looks just like Lup.”

The Director says, quietly. It’s a statement, but there’s a clear question in there –  _ how? _

“You don’t get to know her. You forfeited that right when you wiped her mom from existence.”

“Her - her mom?”

He’s resolutely silent, and she sighs.

“Barry, I – I hope you realise that I don’t need to take the Oculus off you right now.”

He doesn’t respond.

“I can collect the other relics. Eventually, when the Hunger is here, you’ll give me the Oculus to save your daughter. You won’t have a choice. I don’t know precisely how much of the Light I need to start the clock, but it can’t be much more. One piece? Two pieces? Do you think you can collect them all before I can?”

He remains silent.

“Barry, I don’t want to do this. Come up to the moon with me. Bring your daughter. I – we can work together. Please, don’t make me -”

“ _ Make you?  _ How  _ dare  _ you? I didn’t  _ make you  _ do anything, Lucretia. You decided to wipe our minds all on your own! You didn’t talk to us. You didn’t even  _ try  _ to persuade us, you just – you acted unilaterally. That’s not the way we worked,  _ Lucy.  _ We were family, and you – you -”

He’s so apoplectic he can’t even finish.

“Barry, I know. What I’ve done... It’s unforgivable. But it’s also necessary, can’t you see that? Look around this café. There’s, what, forty people? How many people in Neverwinter as a whole? What if a relic found its way here? It’s a miracle the city survived the wars in the first place. See that family? The children? Do they deserve what we did to this plane? What makes our family more important than theirs? Barry, what we did is... how can you be okay with that?”

“You’re right. What we did is awful. It’s repugnant. You think I haven’t counted the deaths? Lup, she – Lup would cry herself to sleep every fucking night, Lucretia. For months. The death toll was in the  _ tens of _ _ thousands  _ from her relic alone! Don’t you  _ dare  _ imply that I’m okay with what we did. But, you know what’d be worse? For  _ billions  _ of lives, for the entire universe? For all of existence? The Hunger being allowed to continue. My plan is the only way it’s stopped.”

His voice is cold, bitter, wintry. There’s another moment of tense silence.

“When you’re ready to give me the Oculus, Barry, you know where to find me.”

The scraping of a chair on flagstones indicates she’s stood, and the click-click of heels on concrete indicates she’s walked away.


	53. Chapter 53

“It’s been a couple of weeks. I... I’ve been thinking. Trying to find a way to save this plane. But, well, I think Lucy’s right. I can’t stop her. 

“She only needs one more relic. And she’ll be taking precautions now, to stop me from grabbing another one out from under her. So, I’m going to do something she won’t expect. I’m going to give her the Oculus now. And I’m going to help the boys collect the others. I’ll spin up the clone tank one last time, just in case. Could be useful, in the end.

“There’s nothing I can do to stop the Light being reassembled, so... The best thing I can do for this plane is leave. The only thing that stops this plane being eaten or cut off... We can try again on the next world. I’m, uh, not thinking about what that means. What I’d be leaving behind. If I focus on it for too long, I’m  gonna break down. 

“I just wish... Even leaving won’t get you back, now. Not if your soul’s - not if you’re gone. It’s  gonna be even harder to be back on the ship. Where we lived. Our room, the lab, the kitchen... And without Ellie? Loopy, how am I meant to live like that?” 

Click. 


	54. Chapter 54

“I’ve been looking at umbra staffs. Staves? Anyway. I can’t see any reason why it’d by jolting  Taako . And I know you too well to believe that you fucked up the  artificing , Loopy, so I guess it must’ve been damaged by whatever -” 

His voice breaks. 

“Whatever killed you.” 

There’s a beat of silence. 

“I’m still casting Scrying. I need to find the boys so I can give them the Oculus, help them get the next few relics. Basically, uh, I need them to trust me. I’ve got the basics of a plan coming together, Lup. It's a shitty plan and I hate it, but it’s what needs to be done. 

“Everything... it’s all falling apart again, babe. It wasn’t that long ago, back in  Phandolin , when I was thinking that, maybe, I’d find you. And we’d be a family again, in our nice house in the city... And now, I’m planning to – to leave Ellie behind on this plane. I just – it's like fate. I’m not allowed to be happy. Any time there’s something good in my life it’s snatched away.” 

Click. 


	55. Chapter 55

“Hey, Loopy. Me and Ellie are in  Goldcliff .” 

Ambient city noises can be heard through the coin – roaring motors and raucous cheering, most prominently. Ellie giggles at the sound of her own name. 

“She’s too big for that baby backpack, now. I’m having to carry her. I’m  gonna need one of those leashes... Anyway. We’re here for a relic. 

“I know, I know. Should’ve led with that. But, uh, well, we’re watching a battlewagon race. It’s... pretty wild. There’s, like, a big shark? And an octopus tank? I don’t think I entirely understand the rules... But, well,  Taako , Magnus and Merle are in the middle of it, whatever  _ it  _ is. They’re driving, uh, a goat car? As far as I understand it, they’re, uh, racing for the Gaia Sash? This is a really weird one, Loopy, I’m not  gonna lie to you. 

“Anyway. I’m  gonna drop in, give them the Oculus, maybe try and sow some doubt about Lucretia? I need them to trust me or it’ll be hard to inoculate them. And I need them inoculated so we can work together to leave this plane. 

“I was doing some more research into the umbra staff. Hoping I could find a way to fix it for  Taako ... I could look it over, but I don’t want to take it away from him. It’s all he’s got of you, you know? At least I’ve got Ellie... I don’t know. It doesn’t seem like anyone’s ever had a backfiring issue before. Which is... odd in itself, right? They’re not new technology. Could be something to do with the stress of planar travel. Which is, uh, worrying, because if it’s broken the staff, what’s it done to us? 

“Maybe I’ll swap it with them. The Oculus for the staff. And then I can give it a look over...I don’t know. I’m probably worrying for no reason, but I don’t want the issue compounding itself, you know? It’s irreplaceable, and not just because the  Arcaneum was unique. 

“Uh, they’re coming up on the finish line, so I’m  gonna head off. Love you, Loopy.” 

Click. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy December, everyone!


	56. Chapter 56

“Well. A half-success. 

“I gave them the Oculus, fine.  Taako took it, no problem. Which means, uh, a year from now... Anyway. I asked about the Umbra Staff. Told him I could probably fix it up. But he, uh, wasn’t too happy with that idea, so I didn’t press it. 

“I told him, uh, if he ever wanted to take me up on it, he could come down to  Phandolin . Alone.  So I guess I’ll set up some magical tripwires down there, just in case... I don’t know, though. It doesn’t seem likely he’ll follow up. He’s weird, Lup. Sharper than I’ve ever seen him. The walls he built up... You used to be his  conscience, you know? You reminded him that there were things worth caring about in this world. And, uh, without you, he’s... He’s hardly  Taako , any more. 

“Sorry. You wouldn’t want to hear this.” 

A pause. 

“Lucy’s got four pieces of the Light now. And, uh, all that’s left is the cup, the stone, and, uh. The bell. My relic. 

“I – Loopy, when we were putting the relics out into the world, I hid mine. Too well. No one ever used it. You know all that. But... When I was looking for information about Kravitz, I found these two liches. In the Felicity Wilds. They wanted it in exchange for the information I needed... And I gave it to them. I had to. To protect Ellie. They were close, anyway, uh, they ’d heard rumours about where it was, so...

“These two... they run a torture chamber, I guess. Sustain themselves on suffering. Which is, uh, hilariously inefficient. They could be infinitely more powerful on love – anyway. Uh. To get to the relic our boys’ll have to go through this hell, and I... I don’t know, Loopy. I can’t let them go through that alone, but... I can’t subject Ellie to that. I’m not bringing her into Wonderland. I won’t. But what’s the alternative? Lucy’ll leave my relic until last, because it’ll be the hardest... The Hunger will be imminent, by then, and I’ll need to watch Ellie, protect her... 

“Guess we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it, huh? It’s not as if it’s plain sailing ‘til then. I’ve got plenty to worry about before that point. I... I just wish you were here. Together, we’d be unstoppable... There’s no way these liches could destroy us. Even if they have got a relic. 

“But I guess that’s a moot point. You’re not here. And I’ve got to come up with a way out of this myself. Love you, Lup.” 

Click. 


	57. Chapter 57

“I think Ellie’s got a cold. Which is, uh, just about the last thing I need. What if they find a relic while she’s sick? I won’t be able to go after them. 

“She’s sneezy and she keeps coughing. And I think she maybe has a fever, too. It’s hard to tell, uh, in my lich form, because I don’t detect heat as precisely. Which is something I should do some research into.” 

A pen scratches on paper as the speaker takes a quick note. 

“Anyway. Uh, we’ve been lucky so far. She hasn’t gotten sick a lot. Probably partially because she’s not around a lot of other kids, but I’m also wondering if the clone pod confers an immunity to disease? Because otherwise every body I grow is vulnerable to smallpox, and stuff, because it never had chicken pox as a kid. That’s something I’d be interested in studying, too. 

“Uh, back to Ellie. I made her some honey and lemon tea, to try and soothe her throat? And I tried to use that amulet of Lesser Restoration, but it’s a pretty resilient cold. Either that or it doesn’t work because of my necromantic magic reacting badly with the holy aura, which is yet another thing I should look into - 

“Yes, I’m distracting myself with science to take my mind off it. I know, I know. It’s so upsetting to hear her coughing away, though. I just wanna make her feel better. She keeps crying, too, and – should I take her to a doctor? What if it’s not just a cold? Gods, I don’t know. This parenting thing is harder than it looks, babe. I, uh, I’ll take her in a few days, I guess, if it’s not better. I love you.” 

Click. 


	58. Chapter 58

“Well, it’s been a few days and I think the worst of it is over. She’s still coughing a little, but the fever broke, and -” 

As if on cue, a cough rings out, and the speaker’s voice moves away from the coin for a minute. 

“It’s okay, baby,” he says, gently. “It’s okay.” 

She pitifully coughs a few more times, but then quiets down. 

“I’m still giving you honey and lemon tea, right? Is that making you feel a little better? That’s what your mom used to make me when I was sick. Your uncle Taako always said she should use more honey. He was right, but I’d never tell your mom that. The fact that she made it for me made it perfect.” 

“More tea?” She says, hopefully. 

“You want more tea? What do you say?” 

“Please, daddy?” 

“Okay, c’mon then. Say I love you to your mom?” 

“Love you, mommy!” 

“We both love you, Loopy.” 

Click. 


	59. Chapter 59

“Well, we’re back in Phandolin. Again. This time I’m setting up motion-sensor wards, just in case Taako comes down with the staff. 

“I’m still not quite sure what’s wrong with the damn thing. It shouldn’t be backfiring like that, and I’m just... I’m not sure I’ll be able to fix it, whatever it is. Maybe after they get their memories back, with the tools from the Starblaster’s lab... 

“But, either way, it’d be nice to talk to Taako. I probably shouldn’t, but... He’s my best friend. What am I supposed to do? And, uh, it’d be a good way of getting him to trust me. That’s how I’m justifying it to myself, anyways. 

“Apparently,  _ the Director  _ has been painting me as evil. Told ‘em I made all the relics, put them out into the world to sow destruction. Ordered them not to talk to me. Probably afraid of what I could tell them about her. Doesn’t seem like they’re buying it, though. I think it’s partially because they  _ know  _ me instinctually, but also because I’ve got a baby. Hard to imagine a doting single father fussing over his kid as a world-destroying maniac. And I did try to save their lives in Phandolin, when I warned them about the gauntlet... Yeah. I don’t know. It’s still probably a 50/50 shot as to whether or not they’ll trust me, when the time comes. I just hope I can sway them before then.” 

Click. 


	60. Chapter 60

“I’ve got another hit on ‘em. Uh, they’ve left the moonbase but... They seem to be in space, still? Or, high up in the troposphere. I don’t know what to do, really? The atmosphere will be so thin up there that Ellie won’t be able to breathe, and I can’t risk her... For now, I’m going to cast an Arcane Eye and follow ‘em around with it. If they go somewhere safe, I’ll go after them. If not, I guess I’ll sit this one out. Which would suck, because I need to build that trust with them, but it’s not as if I have much choice.” 

Click. 


	61. Chapter 61

“Well. That sure was something. 

“It was the stone. Taako’s relic, not that he recognised it. This space lab, using the moonbase tech to stay afloat... Fascinating. It was being transformed into crystal. They got the relic no problem, though. And I appeared after they did, so Ellie wasn’t at risk. 

“Uh, funnily enough, Kravitz was there. Seemed pretty upset that he wasn’t allowed to go after _Merle fuckin’ ‘ighchurch,_ but he kept up his end of the deal.” 

He laughs at his own ridiculous impression of the reaper’s accent. 

“Guess it makes sense. He did die, like, sixty times. More than the rest of us combined, almost. And, I mean, everyone who’s ever met the dude has wanted to kill him at some point, so... 

“But Krav only wanted the owner of the lab. Something about, uh, making crystalline portals to the astral plane? Which is something I know the IPRE was doing, back in the day, but I’m not sure how effective it ended up being. I think they had troubles with scale, like, making the portals big enough to actually get people through? Sure interesting, though. 

“It’s funny. Lots of dramatic irony in this one. Obviously, with the whole interplanar thing? I, uh, tried to give some hints about the truth without, you know, breaking their minds, and stuff. I actually think I’m making some progress. Magnus actually sounded pleased to see me, like, _oh, hey, there’s the red robe!_ And he’s started carrying candy on missions, too, and on the rare occasion he doesn’t eat it all before I see him he gives some to Ellie. I’m just hoping it’s enough to get past the hooks Lucy’s putting in them. 

“We’re, uh, five-sevenths there. Only the chalice and the bell left. I know where both are, but I can’t collect either. There’s this big time bubble, out in the desert... It’ll be interesting to see how Lucy plans to get ‘em through. And I’m still trying to come up with plans for Wonderland. I... Maybe I can get Kravitz to babysit? He’s kind of the closest thing I’ve got to a friend at the moment. I’m sure as hell not going to Lucretia.” 

Click. 


	62. Chapter 62

“My motion sensors have been triggered out in Phandolin. It’s got to be Taako. I hope. Uh, not a lot of animals like the glass, so it’s probably not just an elk, or whatever, but... It could be Lucy. If Taako told her I said I’d meet him... 

“She must know what I’m planning. Must know that I’m trying to get the boys on my side. And, uh, she needs me out of the picture for her plans to work. But, would Taako sell me out? Even if he didn’t trust me, I can just imagine him going  _ snitches get stitches. Taako ain’t a narc.” _

The voice’s Taako impression is more or less flawless; unsurprisingly, after a century of cohabitation. Ellie laughs at the voice. 

“Uncle Taako!” 

The speaker chuckles too. “Yeah, Uncle Taako. I, uh, do impressions of all the crew when I do storytime. She, uh, she likes my impression of you. I’m sure it doesn’t do you justice, though. 

“Anyways. I’m headed out, so I’ll record another note after I see Taako. Love you, Lup.” 

Click. 


	63. Chapter 63

“It, uh, looks okay. No cracks. You say this isn’t a recent issue?” 

The voice says. 

“Nah, homie, it’s been fucky since we found it in that cave.” 

A new voice replies, lilting and indifferent. 

“Really? How so?” 

“Merle tried to pick it up and it zapped him. It’s clearly got good fuckin’ taste, only someone as fabulous as Taako is fit to wield such a dope umbrella.” 

The normal voice chuckles. “Sure. Listen, this, uh, isn’t my area of expertise, really. I’m gonna need a minute to look at it.” 

There’s a moment of quiet, except for a deep, low, resonating hum. 

“What’re you doin’ to it?” 

“Examining the magical frequency. The damage might not be physical, it could be magical, and I should be able to pick it up. Uh, it feels mostly okay. As you said, something’s fucky. There’s a minor deviation in the frequency – uh, I don’t know what to make of it. It’s off by a good few percentage points, it shouldn’t be anywhere near this strong.” 

There is a lull in conversation as the lich continues scanning the umbrella, occasionally directing a comment to the coin as a log for later examination. 

“So, uh, if you don’t mind me asking, what is it that made you bring it to me? You didn’t seem big on the idea, last time we spoke.” 

“Taako’s an enigma, homie. Who can divine why I do what I do? Not me, that’s for fuckin’ sure.” 

“Well, fair enough. You don’t have to tell me. Just might help me understand what’s wrong with it.” 

The other voice sighs. “Sometimes it just casts spells. At random, you know? And this kid baked me some macaroons, and it incinerated ‘em. Don’t know why.” 

“Huh.” The first voice sounds truly flummoxed. “It definitely shouldn’t do that. Hope your kid wasn’t too upset.” 

“ _My_ kid? Gods, no. Can you imagine cha’boy with a child? Little grime factories. Uh, no offence.” 

He chuckles. “None taken. You’re hardly wrong.” 

“He’s just... He hangs around, y’know? And if he happens to learn some spells off me, that’s fine, too.” 

“Ohhh, Taako from TV has adopted a child? An apprentice?” 

It’s obvious from the speaker’s tone that there’d be a shit-eating grin on his face, if he had lips. 

“No.” The new voice says, stubbornly, petulantly. “An annoyance.” 

The first voice huffs a laugh. “So, it burnt your not-apprentice's macaroons, then what?” 

“It carved some big fuckin’ letters in the wall. Madam Director yelled at me for, like, twenty minutes when she found ‘em. Said graffiti was banned on the moon, or something. Grilled me about what it means. ‘s why I came down here. If the fuckin’ thing’s gonna get me in trouble, now, I want it fixed.” 

“Letters? Like, a coherent word? And Lucretia grilled you – what did it say?” 

“Uh, LUP.” He enunciates each letter individually. “You got any idea what that means?” 

There’s a sharp intake of breath followed by silence. Even the resonant humming ceases as the lich stops scanning the staff. 

“So, uh, you do know what it means, then?” 

“Taako, can you watch Ellie for a minute?” 

A second’s pause. 

“Fine. Don’t expect free babysittin’ in future, though, this is just cos you’re fixing my staff.” 

He grumbles, sounding reluctant, suspicious, but his retreating footsteps suggest he’s moved to the far side of the cave. Ellie’s delighted cry of _uncle Taako!_ Can clearly be heard, followed by Taako’s insistence he’s not anyone’s uncle, _thank you very much._

“Loopy? Are – are you in there? Fuck, holy shit, I – I thought you were gone! I gotta get you out, babe, gods, I – I'd snap it over my knee, Lup, but – I don’t know, I don’t know how it works, fuck, I – I – I don’t want to break it and destroy you, babe. Are you okay?” 

There’s a silence. 

“Yeah, I don’t know what I expected in reply to that. Uh, fuck, I – gods, babe, I’m so sorry, I don’t know – if I give you something, something with magical power – it'll bolster you, right? You should be able to communicate? Fuck, gods, I love you so much. Babe, holy shit, I – I'm so sorry, I should’ve known -” 

“Hey!” Taako demands from across the cave. “Why does she call me uncle Taako?” 

“Huh? What? Oh, uh, I... uh, don’t know?” 

It’s a feeble attempt at a lie. 

Taako _hmms_ disbelievingly and his voice gets louder as he approaches again. “Hey, Lizzie, why’d you call me uncle Taako?” 

“You’re daddy’s friend! Uncle Taako!” Ellie’s voice is louder, now, too – Taako's carried her as he neared the coin. 

Taako huffs an incredulous laugh. “We’re friends?” 

“About as close as I get, at the moment. And _Lizzie?”_

“Yeah, yeah, don’t get all excited. So we’re bonding. Maybe cha’boy’s gonna steal her away, adopt her myself.” 

“Maybe I _will_ get some free babysitting.” 

“Nuh uh, I’ve already got one kid nagging me all the time. Taako’s not starting an orphanage, out here. Gimme back my staff, before this brat gets too attached.” 

“Uh, yeah, here. I, uh, have... _An idea_ of what the problem is. So you should come back, a few weeks, maybe. I need to get, like, arcane cores, uh, stuff with a lot of magical power -” 

“Sure, sure, didn’t ask, nerd. Take this fuckin’ baby off me.” 

The voice laughs. “Fine, fine. Here. Uh, take care of that staff, yeah? You... You’ve got no idea how valuable it is.” 

“Uh, alright? That was weird. You’re being weird. Taako’s outta here."

“Kiss!” Ellie demands. 

“Wha - is she serious? I’m not kissing her. Taako’s got a brand to maintain.” 

“Kiss! Kiss!” 

The lich just laughs. 

“Alright, you brat, c’mere. You’d better treasure this. Uncle Taako doesn’t just hand these out like fuckin’ candy. Mwah. Happy now?” 

“Say goodbye to uncle Taako, Ellie.” 

“Bye-bye uncle Taako!” 

“Yeah, bye-bye.” 

Click. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:3


	64. Chapter 64

“We, uh, went out for ice cream. I feel kind of bad that I never gave her any before, Lup, her eyes got all wide and she looked so happy – I ended up buying her three cones, because, hell, we were celebrating, right? Nearly made her sick. I, uh, hope she’s not inherited my lactose intolerance, I’d feel so guilty – Anyway. Her favourite flavour was chocolate. No surprises there. She got it all over her, too. That’s a t-shirt I’m having to write off. No amount of washing is gonna get those stains out.

“You’re alive. Loopy, after all this time, I – you know, even before we found the staff, I – there was a big part of me that thought you were capital G gone. I didn’t want to believe it, but I – I knew you’d never choose to be away from us, that whatever killed you had to have trapped or destroyed your soul... I’m, I – I feel like I could burst, Lup, I’m so fucking happy. You – gods, I wished that I’d see you again with every fibre of my being and now I finally fucking will. I can’t wait.

“Babe, the amount of self-restraint it took not to just snap the staff over my knee... You’ve got no idea. But, uh, I don’t know how it works. If I break the chamber that holds you, will it destroy you? I, uh, it’s a gamble, right? And I’m not willing to run that risk. Not after ten years, not now you’re  _ so fucking close.  _ I’ve got one idea of how to get you out. __ And, uh, if I trust anyone to look after you in the meantime, it’s  Taako .

“I’ll see you soon, Lup. This time I mean it.”

Click.


	65. Chapter 65

“Uh, the boys are off, again. Out in the Woven Gulch, this time. Which means I was right, and Lucy’s leaving my relic ‘til last.

“I, uh, have no idea what they’ll face, this time. The other relics... I had some idea of what they could do. But the cup was never used until it was put in this bubble. It’s, uh, about time? I mean, uh, it controls time – you know. So, they could come out all having been de-aged, or made older, or, uh, whatever. I don’t know. It’s a weird one. And, uh, what’s worse is that I can’t go with them.

“They’re  gonna need a high velocity to get through, when the shield is at its weakest. I think. I’m assuming Lucy has someone on the base who can work that shit out, or they’re just  gonna be stuck staring at it. But, uh, whatever, there’s no way I can follow. I can’t move that fast. So I’m gonna have to wait outside.”

He sighs.

“Again. I wish I could help them, go with them, make things easier... But I can’t endanger Ellie. And who knows what they’ll face in there. I just have to trust... Trust them. Trust my family. I know they can do it, Loopy. They have to.”

Click.


	66. Chapter 66

“They got it. And, uh, they didn’t change history.

“I, uh, did worry. Magnus – I thought he’d use it. I – I know I would in his situation. I... If there was ever a relic that’d tempt me, Loopy, it’s this one. But, hah, I don’t need it now, right? I know where you are, I’ve got Ellie – what more do I need? Except for, uh, obviously, I need Lucy to stop putting the pieces into the cosmic jigsaw puzzle that’ll summon the apocalypse, but that’s a minor detail.

“It’s, uh, mine next. And, gods, Lup, I don’t know what to do. I – I can’t let them - If anything happened to them -

“They’d be walking into a torture chamber. A torture chamber powered by a weapon I built. I can’t let that happen, but what can I do? I can’t take Ellie in. If... If I could get you out of the staff, soon, maybe...

“I’ve, uh, still only got the one idea. And, well, it’s kind of a weird one. You’ll like it, I think. Uh, I hope Taako brings the umbrella back to me before Wonderland, or I won’t get the chance to try it, and, uh, I’ll just have to find someone to look after Ellie, and try to get back to her before the Hunger comes.

“I love you, Lup. I just – I hope I get to tell you that in person, soon.”

Click.


	67. Chapter 67

“I got a hit, but, uh, it was just Merle.

“I don’t mean to sound so disappointed. Merle, if you’re listening, don’t take it personally. I just hoped it’d be Taako. And, okay, I’m digging myself a hole here, huh? You can’t be mad, though, I just got done saving your kids from being hit by a cart, c’mon.”

There are a few seconds of silence.

“If, uh, if everything goes according to my plan... We’ll leave. And I’ll never see Ellie again. I... Seeing Merle with his kids made me realise. Our time here is, is – it’s limited. We’re on the clock. And I need to enjoy every second with my daughter.”

Click.


	68. Chapter 68

“What’s this one, Ellie?”

The baby makes a thoughtful noise. It’s so similar to the speaker’s that she’s clearly imitating her dad’s mannerisms, and he chuckles to hear it.

“Mind flayer?”

“Yeah! Good job! It’s a mind flayer! What  abouuuut – this one?”

“That’s an  _ easy one,  _ daddy.” She sounds absolutely withering. “It’s a  chro -ma-tic dragon.” She stumbles on the long word, enunciating each syllable slowly.

“Oh, an easy one? You want a harder one, do you, you little monster?”

She squeals with laughter as he tickles her.

“What’s this one? Huh?”

“Jelly cube! Another easy one!”

He gasps.

“That was easy?  _ That  _ was easy? You think a gelatinous cube is easy? Ooh, you’re too smart for your own good.”

His voice is sickly sweet, utterly adoring.

“You’ve solved my monster puzzle, baby, you tired yet?”

“ Nooooo , daddy.  _ You’re  _ tired.”

“Okay, we’ll both have a nap, how does that sound? Huh? Since daddy’s tired?” She grumbles, but he ignores it. “C’mon, baby.”

There’s a shuffling sound as he stands (or, as close to it as a lich can come to it) and lifts her into his arms, moving her away from the coin to put her in her crib.

“Goodnight, Ellie.”

“Sing! Lullaby  _ please,  _ daddy.”

He huffs a laugh, but doesn’t say a word, instead beginning to hum a tune. It’s soft and sweet, and after a few bars begins to sing instead; the lyrics detail a parent standing vigil over their sleeping child, keeping them safe all night.

Even though she’s soon softly snoring, he continues to sing until the coin clicks off.


	69. Chapter 69

“Uncle Taako!” 

“Hey, Lizzie. Brought you a gift. Some macaroons. Uh, go wild.” 

“Woah, woah, Taako, she’s gonna go nuts on sugar if you let her eat all of those. You can have one, Ellie, okay? Or you’ll spoil your dinner.” 

“Aw, how can you say no to that face?” 

“Because she gives me the puppy dog eyes every time she wants _anything,_ Taako. She thinks she’s so slick.” 

“Here, Liz, you can have another.” Taako stage-whispers. “Just remember this if anyone asks who the best uncle is.” 

“Thank you uncle Taako!” Her footsteps fade as she leaves the coin’s effective range. 

The lich sighs, good-naturedly. “Okay, if you’re quite done spoiling my daughter rotten?” 

“Yeah, yeah, fine, here. It’s not done anything super weird since you looked at it – oh, no, it did almost incinerate my boyfriend.” 

A choking sound indicates that the speaker was caught somewhat off-guard by that. “ _What?”_

Taako sighs. “I was on a date, and the dude was like _are you harbouring a lich? I have to arrest liches because I’m the grim reaper or whatever,_ and -” 

Taako’s cockney accent is horrible, but it’s obvious enough who he’s imitating. 

“You’re _dating Kravitz?”_

“How the fuck do _you_ know Kravitz?” 

“Uh, he tried to arrest me, before -” 

“Oh, dope, me too. Anyway, he was talking about liches, and this cock-blocking staff shot a scorching ray at him.” 

“Come on, babe, we talked about this.” The voice says, disapprovingly. 

“Uh, _excuse me?_ ” 

“Nothing. Listen, I think I can fix it. Uh, like, your staff eats magic shit, right? Well, I think it ate something weird, and that’s why it’s been shocking you.” 

There’s a beat of silence. 

“So, you’re saying my vore staff has magical indigestion.” 

“Very simply, yeah.” 

“Grossarooni. What do we do about it?” 

“Well, uh. I think that if I feed it a bunch of magical stuff it’ll, uh, overload the receptacle – too much magical power, should, uh, create a feedback loop -” There’s a pause, for a second. “It’ll vomit everything up.” 

“We’re gonna make my vore staff sick.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Dope. Let’s do it.” 

“Okay, uh, I’ve got some arcane cores – just hold the staff, would you? I’m gonna toss these – and, uh, if it eats me, could you break the staff? I’m made of magic and I don’t really wanna get trapped -” 

“That’s a risk?” Taako sounds apprehensive. “Maybe this isn’t - Woah!” 

With a _fwoop_ _!_ The umbrella inverts to eat the first arcane core. 

“Okay. Uh, I’ve got a couple more. You ready?” 

“No? Just – wait a second -” 

_Fwoop!_

“You’re doing great, Taako. Relax. One more.” 

“Hey, for real -” 

_Fwoop!_

“Uh, it should only be a second? I hope?” 

There’s a pause, as significantly longer than one second passes. 

“Uh...” Taako starts. 

“Fuck.” 

The voice mutters, frustrated. 

“It’s not fucking working. Taako, give it here. We’re out of time.” 

“Time? For what – hey!” 

The lich ignores the question. “Lup, I’m sorry, but I’ve got no choice.” 

Taako starts to protest more, until – _crack._

There’s a thunderous _boom,_ as if a bomb has gone off in the lich’s hands. It’s deafening, filling the room, easily rendering Taako’s quiet “aw, man” almost imperceptible. The explosion is followed by a roar of flame, equally as loud, but it could never drown out the sound of the speaker laughing, delighted, overjoyed, ecstatic. 

The din finally dies, but before anyone can say anything, a new voice yells, “you’ve got a _baby?!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't even deliberate that Lup breaks out in chapter 69 but it _is_ appropriate!!!  
> Also. This is a good time to mention that we're wrapping up, now, and I have a sequel ficlet written that I'm planning to post on New Year's Day! So I hope you'll all stick around for the finale and the next fic <3 thank you


	70. Chapter 70

“Fuck, I wish I just could be happy. But, uh, they’re in Wonderland.

“It’s been a, a few days now, since I got Lup back. Gods, I love her so fucking much, I – I’ve never been so happy. I could burst. It’s been – seeing her with Ellie? It’s everything I’ve wanted for the last two years, I swear, I never – Gods, I’ve dreamt about this. They’re so cute together, and – I love them both so fucking much.

“But. One of us had to go with Taako, Magnus and Merle to Wonderland, and the other had to stay here to watch Ellie. And she insisted – she said I’ve been through enough. I don’t think she wants me seeing what those liches have done with the bell. And she’s just been powered  u p b y three arcane cores. Those bastards don’t stand a fucking chance in hell.

“I don’t know why I’m recording, really. I guess I’m nervous. The apocalypse is coming, soon. We think it’s tomorrow, or the day after at the absolute latest, judging by the ambient magic drain in the atmosphere and – Uh, anyway. We have to leave. Soon.

“I think... Lup wants me to have more time with Ellie. That’s, uh, part of why she went to Wonderland and left me here. She didn’t say that, not outright, but... I could tell. And, I – I do want to make the most of every second with her, now. I’ve been giving her some magic lessons, reading to her, playing with her toys. In case... I’m hopeful we’ll be able to get back here, somehow. Eventually. After the Hunger is gone. But, well, there’s no guarantee. So, I’m stuck sitting here, watching her sleep.

“We’ve got the basics of a plan. I think the boys trust me, now, although explaining why there was a second lich in  Taako’s umbrella took some doing. I think we persuaded him to just tell Lucretia he lost it, though. I bet that was a fun conversation. It’s all he has of her, of Lup... Lucy won’t be happy. Anyway.

“Uh, after Wonderland, we’re  gonna go up to the moon with them. Me in my body, and Lup possessing me, maybe? To get around the anti-lich wards? We’re  gonna have to take Ellie up, too... That’ll be fun to explain to Lucretia’s employees, unless the boys have a way we can hide. Anyways, uh, we need to inoculate everyone. Myself included, because I’m gonna forget again. And then we need to get Lucretia to leave. I’m gonna leave Ellie with Lucretia’s organisation. It seems like the best option. If she’s gonna be safe anywhere, it’ll be there, right? And, uh, I’ll leave her the coin, too.

“Ellie, I love you. So much. You probably don’t remember me, but I want you to know that I’m never going to forget you. Ever. You’re... You’re my heart, El, and I don’t know how I’ll live without you. I’m - I didn’t want to leave you, I’m sorry, I had to, I – to save this world, to save you, we had to go. I just have to hope that I’ll see you again someday.”

Click.


	71. Chapter 71

“Your name is Barry  Bluejeans , and you’re afraid of the dark. Your favourite thing in the world is cold water on a hot day -”

“And you’re a massive fucking nerd!”

“And you’ve got a wife who never stops mocking you.”

The smiles in their voices are obvious, their love for each other practically radiating through the coin.

“You’ve forgotten so much, Barry, but you can trust Lup, and I think you know that. She’s the love of your life and the mother of your child. She’s not always a scary ghost, I promise.”

“Aw, you know you think I’m hot whatever I look like,” Lup interjects.

“Barry, it’s crucial you don’t forget that – she is  _ very  _ hot. Also, the world’s ending. And to save it, to save your daughter, you’re going to have to follow our plan. Just listen to Lup, okay? She knows what she’s doing.

“You need to protect Ellie. Lup - she’s powerful as hell. She just got done singlehandedly beating the shit out of two ancient liches armed with a superweapon, and that’s  _ rad as hell,  _ babe, I love you so much – anyway.  Lup’ll be with you every step of the way, but trust me when I say you should literally lay down your life to defend Ellie, if it comes to that.

“Boys, listen. This is, uh, what I look like. And now you know that, your brains are going to start making connections that you can’t afford to make. Remembering now could do catastrophic damage, so, uh, don’t remember? Just try not to think of anything.”

“Won’t be hard!” Lup chimes in.

Barry sighs, but he’s obviously grinning. “Trust Lup. I promise that she’s got your best interests at heart, even if she doesn’t sound like it.

“Good luck, everyone.”

Click.


	72. Chapter 72

“Barry Bluejeans, you... you own my entire heart, you know that?” 

Lup’s voice is full of love, happiness, adoration. 

“I know you didn’t want me hearing these. You wouldn’t want me to worry about you. But, babe, I had to. I had to know what you went through in those years. I’m sorry. Forgive me? 

“Anyway. There is a reason I’m recording this. It’s a promise, from me to you, here and now. Recorded for posterity. You ready? I’m never leaving your side again. Going after that gauntlet alone... It was the biggest mistake of my life, and I regret it with every fibre of my being. I missed the first _two years_ of my daughter’s life, and that’s something I can never get back. I missed a _decade_ with you, Barry, and I’m so, _so_ sorry. I’m sorry that you had to go through that alone. Words can’t express how much I wish... 

“But listen. It’s... it all worked out, right? We’re together, now. Finally. And we’ve got the most beautiful daughter ever, babe. You said she looks like me, but I think you need your glasses checked, cos that natural beauty is all yours, Bear. She’s got your face, your hair. All the best bits, which is all of them.” 

The smile in our new speaker’s voice is obvious, her delight brimming over. 

“I do have one more thing to say. We, uh, we always wondered if I could get pregnant. Magical hormone therapy isn’t exactly well-documented, right? And so it’s not exactly unexpected that Ellie was born... let’s say _nontraditionally._ But, Barry Bluejeans, love of my life, it’s my turn to spring a surprise child on you. 

“We should really have expected this after that night I got my body back, huh?” 

She laughs, and it’s a sound that’s so different to any on the recording so far, so filled with joy, delight, unrestrained excitement for the future. 

“I love you, Barry Bluejeans, and I can’t wait to raise our children with you.” 

With a final click, the coin stops recording. 

They keep it. They both like to relisten to the last recording, and some of the others, in which their daughter appears more prominently. But they never record on it again. Now, they can talk to each other, whether it’s over breakfast with their daughter, or the son who’ll eventually join her, or during their workday, or pressed together at night, clinging to each other like a lifeline. They’re never apart again. 

And they’re happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :')
> 
> This fic was such a joy to write and the fact everyone enjoyed it with me was just... Incredible. Thank you all for reading this 70-chapter monster!! And I hope you'll all check out the sequel, in an ao3 near you this new year's day!
> 
> (It's gonna be really weird not doing daily uploads, now...)


End file.
